The potter prophecies: book 1
by Nathanjack
Summary: Harry is a girl but in this story she is not alone as she as is a triplet with her sisters violet and lily but not only that they are also animagi this loosely follows the first book of the harry potter series it is better to read this story than it's summary as I am not good at summary's. sequel is finally up it's name is the potter prophecies book 2 discovery of a horcrux
1. Epilogue

The Potter prophecies: book I

Chapter I: the chosen one's

Lily and James potter where playing with their three daughters "harry, lily and violet" on the living room floor when suddenly the front door was blasted off it's hinges and in the and two red flashes come from the cloud that was created stunning james and lily, the intruder walks into living room then something happens that scares him, the three children transform into different animals violet a shaggy black dog, lily a tabby cat and harry a pheonix just like fawkes and attacked the intruder the cat going for his wand hand, the dog for the throat and the pheonix for the face, when they where finished the intruder was dead who happened to be the dark lord. Albus dumbledore and sirius black run in as well as remus lupin and peter pettigrew and the three transformed children sense pettigrews darkness and the dog starts snarling at him while the cat hisses but the pheonix takes flight and attacks him and the other two take that as the signal to attack and kill peter pettigrew, dumbledore says fawkes you do not attack. james and lily sit up and say thats not fawkes albus that harry one of our little girls violets the dog and lily's the cat i don't know how they managed it but if we are threatened they will protect us by the looks of it that is lord voldemorts body on the floor me and james could do nothing as we were stunned we just watched as they transformed and tore him to shreds and it looks like we know who the traitor was and gained three new marauders in the meantime and with that said james and sirius transform and three kids hear come on girls lets have some fun, they run or in harry's case fly outside and harry perches herself on her dads antlers and sirus transforms rolling around laughing, james transforms and said what are you laughing at sirius black. Sirius said did you see how your daughter was it was hilarious. James says i know my daughter was standing on my antlers and if your not careful sirius black i will make you marry severus snape we all know that voldemort had the dementors give the kiss to his wife and children i am glad he went to the darkside at one stage because it meant he knew how to end their suffering but i am glad he is back on our side then he yelled severus you can come out you know i do know your there and sirius was shocked when he stood up from behind a bush and james said it's good to see you severus how are you feeling. severus says not too happy sirius started to say good but james shot a glare at him that would even make voldemort run and then said well i have good news for you if you would come with me to my place and yes severus i know you told voldemort what you heard of the prophecy and it does'nt worry me. because it was meant to happen and i won't hate you over some silly prophecy. severus said why not. James responded because the prophecy is done voldemort is dead my daughters transformed when we were stunned and tore him to shreds never mind that they tore his throat out and did the same to wormtail. severus said you mean that rat faced friend of yours. James said yeah how did you know severus said because i was spying on voldemort for dumbledore at the time that he gave away your secret location james said what that confirms it. thankyou severus do you want to see what my daughters did now. severus said yes i would. They walk back to the house, a pheonix, puppy, kitten and big black shaggy dog in tow, they arrive back at the house and severus gasps when he see's the two mangled bodys on the floor and says your daughters did this albus walks out of the living room and says yes they did i think they both would make nice holloween decorations at hogwarts don't you think james looking over his glasses at them then he becons the girls over who transform back to their human selves and run to him and he picks them up and says james i believe lily needs you she's in shock james ran into the living room to find lily just staring into space and he said sirius and remus move those bodys out of this house, lily suddenly realised james was there and says what about the bodys will they be moved james says i just told sirius and remus to move them i will burn them in a moment if you want to help lily said gladly lets go and they walk outside just as the kids transform and harry flew over and landed on lily's shoulder, james and lily pulled out their wands and pointed them at the bodys of the dark lord and his servant and their former friend and betrayer and said incendio. and the bodys burn to ash just then aurors showed up and pointed their wands at james and lily and say we have just been informed that you two used the incendio charm on two body's. just then the puppy starts snarling and lily says violet it is ok, i'm sorry sir but my children don't like seeing us threatened if you could lower your wands i would feel that you would be alot safer. And the auror says your children all i see is a pheonix, a cat and a dog. Lily says girls transform. and they do just that he says they are animagi. Then sirius walked up and he and james along with the girls transformed and the auror said so two of our aurors are unregistered animagi just then harry flew over and landed on her fathers antlers and the auror asked lily so who were the bodys. Lily said well one was lord voldemort torn to shreds by my three daughters. The auror said so the dark lords dead lily said yes why we have been trying to capture him for ages now the other body it was a former friend of ours who was a deatheater who betrayed us also torn to shreds by our three daughters his name was peter pettigrew. The auror says you do know your three daughters are going to be famous for this lily said i know we have been trying to kill him for ages and then my one year old triplets go and tear his throat out killing him instantly, i can see the front page of the daily prophet now three one year old animagi triplets kill dark wizard. sirius transformed back and said how are you kingsley. Kingsley said good but i must get going as i have a number of deatheaters to catch. He disapperated along with the rest of the aurors.

ten years later (present day) (diagon alley)

lily and james are walking towards gringotts with two black shaggy dogs, a tabby cat and a pheonix in front of them then lily transforms into a beautiful pheonix and james just laughs then transforms into his stag and they all bound or fly up to the door of gringotts which is opened by two goblins standing by the doors and they happily bound or fly in and stop just before they hit griphooks desk and he says shaking his head as they transform back to their human form you are reckless mr potter and so are you mr black you have trained two of your children to be the same mr potter. James says sorry about that griphook we will be more careful next time. Griphook says see that you are. James says politely yes sir, and he and sirius hand griphook their keys and james also passes him a letter and griphook nods and says everything is in order right this way they jump in the cart james, lily, sirius and the kids are in the back while griphook is in the front james looks beside him and there are two black shaggy dogs, two pheonixs and a tabby cat the first vault they arrive at is the potter/evans vault. James gets out of the cart followed by two shaggy black dogs a pair of pheonixs one transforms to make the form of lily potter. James and lily grab enough money for all the school stuff their children will need plus extra as the triplets got their school lists two days ago. They make sure everybody is out of the vault and then close it and lock it then they hear a bark from inside the vault and open it up again to find sirius' dog form sticking out of a pile of gold pulling a sword out james just stands there in awe and surprise because the sword that sirius has found should'nt be there it is the sword of godric gryffindor and he transforms back and blushes when he sees his pockets full of gold and james just starts laughing as sirius emptys his pockets of the gold and james says can i have a look at the sword. sirius says yeah this has been missing for a long time i can't believe it was in your vault james says i know we need to take it to dumbledore don't worry about the last of the gold on you sirius you are my friend plus you found that sword in my vault it is one of the things that the order has been searching for. sirius says anyway lets make sure the girls are in the cart and then lock up your vault so we can head to the other vaults and when they walk out of the vault they see three animals waiting in the cart and griphook shaking his head and says mr black is that gold yours. James says i said it was fine ok griphook that is my vault you know. Griphook just glares at james and says whatever. James and lily say together he helped us find something that has been missing for a very long time. That's when griphook notices the sword of gryffindor on james belt and says the sword of godric gryffindor. james says yeah so what? Griphook says you must not know your ancestery if these three girls are who i think they are then they are the heirs of hogwarts they are related to all four founders two on your side james and two on lily's. James says are you saying that lily's not muggle born but pure blood. griphook says you are correct her sister petunia is a squib but she thinks she is a muggle. James says can we go to the other vaults now as they hop back in the cart griphook says sure just make sure you hold on to those three. James, lily and sirius say in unison will do. The cart travels down to vault 711 and sirius got out his key and unlocked his vault and grabbed some gold then locked his vault and checked that everyone is in the cart which he finds they are and gets back in and they continue on to vault 713. james gets out of the cart along with griphook and griphook runs the tips of his fingers down the door unlocking the mechanism and the door swings open james steps in picks up the package and sticks it in his pocket and then walks out of the vault and griphook closes the door as james hops back in the cart and says girls do you want to learn one of the marauders greatest pranks on september the first. harry violet and lily say but isn't that when we go to hogwarts dad. James says quite correct but the remaining marauders are going back to but not as students as teachers. the three girls say oh no. James says uncle severus will be there to now lets go and get your school stuff girls and they all get out of the cart and walk out to diagon alley their first stop is ollivanders. Ollivander say hello james lily and sirius and i see you brought your girls harry lily and violet with you. violet says how does he know our names daddy. James says at only one year of age you three made yourselves famous by defeating the most powerful dark wizard in history he was'nt even recognisable and then you defeated the person who betrayed us to him harry if i had not seen him before i would not have known who he was lily it is thanks to you that non of you got killed as you went for voldemorts wand hand and violet you tore out their throats killing them instantly a quick death it was kind of you three to give them a quick death i personly would have made it slow but you did the right thing but killing is not good do not do it if you have another option. the three girls say yes daddy. Ollivander says a great speech james i could not have done better now lets see what wand will suit your girls shall we start with harry. Harry nervously steps up to the counter and she tests out five wands before ollivander says i think i know and he brings out three boxes and says dumbledore had these especially made for when you came in because you three might be compatible with the same wand these three wands are holly with pheonix feather cores james says fawkes ollivander says you know dumbledores bird. James says no but i do know what fawkes looks like harry can you transform for me honey. Harry says ok daddy and a few seconds later there is a pheonix in her place and she flys up and lands on james shoulder then flys back down to the floor and transforms back to her human form ollivander says your pheonix is beautiful can i see the other hero's forms. Violet and lily say sure and transform there is now a big black shaggy dog and a tabby cat then they thansform back to there human form and they realise there are alot of people watching james says i know how we are getting out of here. the girls say transforming. James says lets get your wands first. and the three girls pick up the wands and are surrounded by a magical aura ollivander says you three are compatible with the same wands that man does not miss a says how much. Ollivander says for these three how about 7 sickles for the three. james says isn't that the price for one wand. Ollivander says usually but these three saved our world from evil most foul so i think they deserves a better price. James says ok and puts 7 sickles on the counter but sirius puts another 14 sickles and says that is for the other two wands don't argue just take it that came from the potter vault in gringotts it got stuck on me when i was pulling the sword of gryffindor out of a pile of gold in their vault james thought it was hilarious when i transformed from my dog form and my pockets were filled with gold i had to empty them out then sirius transforned along with the potter family and they bounded and flew out of the wand shop and ended up on the other side of the crowd sirius and violet snarling james transforms and hits sirius hard on the back of the head and everybody gasps and he says he is an animagus sirius transform and he does just that violet you do the same and stop snarling she looks up at james and transforms. The two pheonixs and the tabby follow suit lily looks to see who violet was snarling at and see's the weasley family and the granger family both being friends with the potters violet had picked them out and was trying to notify the rest of the group and the three girls run over and hug their friends also fellow animagi mr and mrs granger say to lily and james i thought having one inimagi running around would be enough of a nightmare but you have three kids who are all animagi then lily you have sirius and james who are just big kids what is he going to be teaching wasn't it charms i recon he will be teaching people how to play pranks. james says i will be teaching my girls my best. molly, arthur, mr and mrs granger all say james. James says what my best pranks where great hey girls when me and your mum were in school i one of my pranks was for her to date me or kiss the giant squid can you guess which one she did lily says james did you have to tell them that that was humiliating. The three girls say mummy kissed the giant squid. Lily says covering her face oh brother while james ,sirius and the three girls are rolling on the ground laughing lily uncovers her face and says you embarrase and disapoint me sometimes james potter. She transforms and flys up to the roof of ollivanders harry stops laughing and transforms in a second and follows her mother lily hears the flapping of her daughters wings and waits for her to land beside her and starts stroking her daughters feathers who trills pheonix song calming lily even james hears it then harry transforms and says mum hows about we get back at dad for what he did to you i always land on his left shoulder where as you go to the right if you go to the left shoulder he will think it's me and then i come down just after and he will think i'm you when i land on his right shoulder you fly to the ground and transform back into yourself and he will find out that we have just played a prank on him. Lily says that's perfect and lily transforms and flys down and lands on james left shoulder then harry flys down and land on james right and he turns to harry it's good to see you back lily and the pheonix on james left shoulder flys to the ground and transforms and says its good to know my husband falls for pranks too and he looks from his right shoulder to lily and back again and says so you two decided to get payback and the pheonix on his right shoulder flys to the ground and transform and says yep it was my idea mum agreed with it that one that you and your mum did was a minor one to what me and your dad did to your uncle sev then violet yells pointing her wand at sirius levicorpus and sirius is hanging upside down by his ankle in the air and james is rolling around laughing both lilys and harry think it is funny but sirius is not amused then dumbledore appears and says james just what are you teaching your girls violet has sirius hanging by his ankle and she hasn't even started school yet albus thats the prank we played on severus in fifth year remember albus says thats what worrys me is that your teaching your girls pranks james says well if they are not going to be good they better be good at it albus says you are not meant to encourage your kids to play pranks on people james says they have just played a prank on the two greatest pranksters in hogwarts history violet let sirius down all the blood is rushing to his head and she yells libracorpus and sirius drops to the ground with a thud and violet transforms as does harry then sirius does aswell and harry picks up her sisters violet and lily and and flys to the top of ollivanders james says you are fighting a losing battle with those three then they hear three voices shout levicorpus and james sirius and albus are hanging upside down by their ankles both albus and sirius say you are in big trouble james potter then they hear three tiny voices shout libracorpus and they hit the ground. Albus and sirius are both walking towards james and they hear three tiny voices behind them say i wouldn't do that if i were you. and two yell levicorpus levitating albus and sirius again and the three young girls walk up to them and say and we called you both uncle you are both a disgrace we are three extremly smart witches who have learned alot of things our selves this spell was one of them shall we my sisters and an evil smile comes over their faces. Albus and sirius say james help us and james says no you need to learn the both of you. and the three girls mutter a spell that turned both sirius' and albus' clothes into girls clothes so they were wearing dresses then the girls yell libracorpus then they say oh and one more thing guys. they start muttering something again and then they say or should i say girls. Sirius and Albus look down and pass out but james is rolling around laughing and says i have never done a prank that good at that age where did you learn that stuff they say oh just combined a few spells we found in mums old year five spell book james says you created new ones and they say yep we are the new marauders we are going to give the headmaster hell and uncle sirius as well if he is there and anybody else we can prank we will we hear there is a cat at hogwarts now that is going to be fun. Albus and sirius wake up and say i hope the was all just a bad dream sirius says me too then they hear no it has just begun so are you two enjoying being females remember you will be like that for two days as we created the spell from my mums old spellbook we are the new marauders we will prank whoever whenever whereever you were our first targets and won't be our last. Albus says oh no. James says great speech girls worthy of any marauder hey sirius i like the style sirius says at least i can go around as a dog for two days whereas albus is stuck looking like that lily why are you giggling. Lily says just that your in a dress sirius my girls have played one hell of a prank on you worthy of any marauder sirius says my god your right they have followed in their fathers footsteps we did the dress think to severus but never the sex change this is originality james we need an anitiation ceremony remus says behind sirius oh no what happened to you james why did you turn sirius' and albus' clothes into girls clothes just then harry points her wand at remus and yells levicorpus remus yells as he is yanked into the air then she yells libracorpus and remus hits the ground if you look more carefully uncle remus uncle sirius and uncle albus are currently aunty sirius and aunty albus. for two days in fact. adds violet and harry says we did it. and violet says with our wands. and lily says and our skills. and they say in unison together we are the new marauders. remus says them talking like that is going to get annoying i am going to hate to see them in class james says your telling me. Lily says shall we go and get your books girls. Harry, violet and lily all say yes so james lily sirius remus albus and the triplets walk to flourish and blotts the get the girls school books but before the girls go in they transform back to their animal forms and go into the book store and harry flys up onto dumbledores shoulder and when they all walk in the woman at the counter says albus i see you brought fawkes with you then harry flys to the floor and transforms and says sorry i'm harry potter not fawkes hey lily and violet get over here we need to introduce ourselves sirius, james and lily start laughing but albus says oh no violet and lily run over and transform then violet says i'm violet and lily says i'm lily and harry says and i'm harry and they say in unison together we make the new marauders we will prank people whenever, however, whereever and if they are a slytherin they will get double and they bow sirius, james and remus are now cheering along with most of flourish and blotts but their mother is just embarrassed and says what have you three been teaching these girls james, sirius and remus all say how to have fun lets just hope they don't use levicorpus on severus snape and pull off his his pants. Lily say too late for that they just did it. James, sirius and remus are now roar with laughter at severus' predicament sirius says thats the anitiation ceremony done when the girls drop drop snape on the floor he says you do that before your even at school girls what has james been teaching you do you know we have trouble makers like you at school already and they have a map called the marauders map james says girls you will be needing to get that map it is part of the marauder ceremony it gets passed down to the new marauders violet says uncle severus who are these trouble makers they will be recruited into the order of the marauders. james says what you are making a club. Lily says but of course uncle severus you are being recruited as of now severus says oh god what am i going to do with you three. Harry says at least you will know what pranks we are going to pull each week and you can help us i'm sure you have some good ones there will be meetings in the great hall after curfew yes i have heard all about curfew and i'm recruiting uncle albus so we don't get in trouble so he will be in on them too severus snape says putting his pants back on i will join as long as you don't play pranks on me again. lily, violet and harry say our dad and sirius thought it was hilarious. Albus says don't you need to get your books girls. The three girls say yes aunty albus and the lady at the counter says why are they calling you "aunty albus" albus. Albus says because they decided to play a prank on two of their adopted uncles and give them a sex change for two days nevermind putting them in womens clothing first. By the time he has finished talking the shop assistant and the rest of the store except for lily, sirius and albus are roaring in laughter and congradulating the girls and the girls say we will show you one of the most advanced spells we know put we will need you to stay clear what will appear will not be safe but we will be able to calm it and everybody moves back then the three girls point their wands at the clearing at the floor and yell serpensortia. Three black snakes appear on the carpet and rise and the three girls hiss at the snakes scaring the hell out of everybody in the store but causing the snakes to lie down and the three girls say why are you all scared we just told them to lie down. James and sirius say is that what you said all we heard was you three speaking in parseltongue thats considered dark magic kids. Albus says do you know that voldemort nearly everybody in the store flinches except for albus, sirius, severus and the potters albus says now says now that you have all stop flinching at that name shall i continue. Lily, Harry and violet say yes aunty albus. Albus continues well voldemort could speak parseltongue too but you probably didn't kill him completely as he created horcruxes i have been hunting them the night he came to kill you three he accidently gave you some power making you more powerful than you were before therefore making you three his equals each one of you have as much power as me inside of you by yourselves but as you think exactly like each other and won't separate you three are more powerful than even me and he is no match for you three. james walks up and vanishes the snakes and says where did you three learn 7th year magic serpensortia isn't taught until the seventh grade. Violet says we have been borrowing your wand and going through mums school trunk and learning spells. James says so thats why i couldn't find my wand most mornings you little brats what spells did you learn anyway. lily points her wand at snape violet points her wand at albus and harry points her wand at her dad and the three of them say i'm sorry but legilimens and the three of their victims have memorys flashing through their heads violet and harry pull their wands back when lily yells dad you are in so much trouble right now. severus says she saw the memory of the prank. lily says sisters its time to transform back to our animal forms and get a bit of payback for uncle sev. and the three girls transform into big black shaggy dogs and start snarling at their dad. James is looking scared then sirius transforms and jumps in front of james and starts snarling at the three girls knowing that if they get in a fight he will lose and that just what happens the three girls jump him harry latching onto his leg violet onto his back and lily onto his throat sirius grabs ahold of lily leg with his jaw biting down hard and braking it lily lets go of his throat and latches onto his front leg and bites down hard breaking it harry breaks his other leg but he is not willing to give in and latches onto harry by the leg biting down hard and breaking it and violet latches onto one of his back legs and bites down hard breaking it but while shes doing that sirius latches onto her les and bites down hard breaking it that is when they transform back to their human selves and sirius says thankyou girls i have two broken arms and a broken leg. they say well how do you think we feel we each have a broken leg. albus says lets get these four to hogwarts madam pomfrey can fix their broken bones. James and Lily say you four are seriously giving us trouble this is the third time you four have broken each others limbs in a year, lets get you four to hogwarts where you can get healed. and james created a stretcher for sirius and levitated sirius onto it lily albus and severus pickup the three girls and apparate while james picks up the stretcher with sirius on it and tells remus to meet him at hogwarts **(hi Nathanjack here this is my first time at both puntuation in a fanfic and a harry potter fanfic i thought because they were triplets i would make them a bit like fred and george if you could pm or review about any mistakes it would be greatly appreciated the next chapter will be called hogwarts Nathanjack out)**


	2. Hogwarts

chapter 2: Hogwarts

James, Lily Albus, Severus and Remus appear outside the boundary of Hogwarts carrying the triplets and Sirius and carry them up to the school where they meet madam Pomfrey and professor Mcgonagall. madam Pompey and professor Mcgonagall take the stretcher with sirius on it and take him to the hospital wing and the others follow. When lily, albus and and Severus get to the hospital wing they lay the girls down on three beds side by side and harry pulls her wand out and her sisters follow suit and they each point them at their broken legs and yell reparo and madam Pomfrey comes over from Sirius' bed yelling are you girls trying to fix your legs yourself and does a scanning spell on their legs and finds that they are healed and says where did you learn your stuff you haven't even been to school yet. harry, lily and violet say in unison we are the new marauders we have to know our stuff so we have been borrowing our dads wand since we were two and we have another trick to show you. The girls jump off the bed and harry transforms into a phoenix, lily transforms into a tabby cat and violet transforms into a black shaggy dog and madam Pomfrey says Albus these girls aren't who I think they are, are they. Albus says they would be indeed then the girls change form the Phoenix turns into a tabby cat, the tabby cat changes to a shaggy black dog and the shaggy black dog changes to a phoenix everybody is just staring in shock. Albus is the first to recover and says that is amazing that is the first time that has happened in history these girls are mentally connected and will be able to use their power as one. the girls transform back to human form and say that was awesome. James says how did you three do that. Lily says dad we are triplets which means we are mentally connected and we each have different forms so we can swap and change forms as we please, we will need to be registered with the other two dad we still have two unregistered animagus forms. Albus says I will alert the ministry of the power of your connection and since they have already seen the form, they can just add them to each registration. then the girls walk up to sirius' bed and point their wands at each of his broken limbs and yell in unison reparo. madam Pomfrey yells what are you girls doing. Harry says oh stop complaining miss and scan his limbs you might be surprised. madam Pomfrey does just that and says you fixed him up he has no broken bones and it seems he will be able to use those limbs better than before I need to get your help here more often then Sirius jumps out of his bed and he says shall we go for a run guys Remus says your on and transforms into a wolf, all three girls say your not leaving us behind and transform into three black shaggy dogs, their dad James says well looks like most of the marauders want to go for a run so why not are you coming lily dear. Lily says no thanks James I think I will stay here for a while James says oh well your loss. James and Sirius transform and they all bolt out of the hospital wing knocking the doors off their hinges Albus is laughing and shaking his head and says they will never grow up. Lily says don't remind me then they hear crash Albus says I think I have to repair the castle doors again and they all start laughing and lily say after they recover as long as they are having fun who cares Albus says your right lily I would rather see them happy

**meanwhile with the three saviours and their fellow marauders:**

Sirius, Remus, harry, lily and violet are all chasing each other until a stag runs through the middle of them which they bark happily at because they know that the stag is James potter then a phoenix comes flying out of the castle closely followed by a second one of them transforms into lily potter and the other transform back to their human forms and the phoenix lands on Lily's shoulder and lily says girls this is the headmasters phoenix Fawkes. and the three girls transform into phoenixes to communicate with Fawkes then Dumbledore walks over and says which one is Fawkes I can't tell the difference. then James transforms back to a stag and Fawkes and the three girls fly up onto his antlers and all start trilling phoenix song lily says now that everybody is healed shall we head back to Diagon alley and finish school shopping. James and Sirius say yes. the girls say as long as we can play more pranks on our uncles and entertain the public. James and Lily are laughing but all their uncles have frowns on their faces and James says better them than us Sirius. yells James potter. James says lets go back to Diagon alley they head to the outside of Hogwarts grounds and they apparate to Diagon alley they appear just outside gringotts and walk down to flourish and blotts and everybody starts cheering the girls transform into phoenixes and Sirius transforms into his big black shaggy dog form and they start showing off and the lady at the counter says are those four alright after that fight. Lily says yeah the girls healed themselves then healed Sirius though Sirius did deserve what he got I know the memory that my daughter saw and it was Sirius' idea, i'm just glad they didn't get to their father. if he would have changed to his animagus form those three girls probably would have got killed, because a stag really has only one defense and its defense is those girls weakness. The lady at the counter says it's good to know that they are alright anyway do you want the full set of first year books. Lily says yes please. The lady at the counter says that will be 14 sickles the parchment ink and quills are free. Lily says what? The lady says the parchment, ink and quills are free they saved the world after all that's the least we can do. Lily says you weren't there me and James were stunned by Voldemort and had to watch our three daughters transform and tear him to shreds violet tore his throat out then they did the same to Peter Pettigrew unfortunately Voldemort made horcruxes which means my three daughters will have to face him again and the only thing that can restore his body is a drop of their blood in one of the foulest potions in history because his soul flew off somewhere when my daughters killed him and he's been looking to return ever since the lady says how do you know all this. lily says because we are the ones who fought him last time. The lady then you must be members of the order of the phoenix. Lily says correct plus James and Sirius were auror's now we are teachers at Hogwarts oh yeah here is the 14 sickles for the school books and an extra galleon for the parchment quills and ink or I could get my girls over here in their dog form they hate special treatment. The lady says really I didn't know that. Lily says that's alright you weren't to know. James walks over and says do you want me to carry these lily? Lily says no thanks dear I can carry them now lets get the girls their school uniform. James says ok if they don't transform in the middle of being measured for them. Lily says true and James says girls its time to change back to your human form. The three sisters do so and say why. Lily says we need to get your school uniforms and we can't do that while you are in animal form. James says come on girls we are going to Madam Malkin's. Harry, lily and violet say ok and run out of the bookstore and trip grazing themselves harry transforms into her phoenix form and starts to cry on her sisters wounds which heal James and Lily watch amazed then she transforms back and her sister violet transforms into her phoenix form and starts to cry on Harry's wounds which heal once violet is back in human form James asks how did you three do that. Violet says we are pure of heart that is what gives us the power to heal plus we have a bond like no other if lily died we would not be able to survive, if I died harry and lily would not be able to survive and if harry died lily and I would not be able to survive. Violet says lets get off this subject and go and do the rest of our shopping for school nobody's going to die so we don't need to talk about it. and the three girls walk to Madam Malkin's to get their school uniforms they walk in with James and Lily following close behind Madam Malkin says hello, you three must be here to get measured for your school robes I've heard story's about another three girls that one of them can change into a phoenix, one of them can change into a black dog and one of them can change into a tabby cat they should be going to school with you this year violet, harry and lily say do you want to see those transformations for yourself because we are those girls then lily transforms into a tabby cat, violet transforms into a shaggy black dog and harry transforms into a phoenix then they transform back and madam Malkin says well it looks like you won't be going to school with them if you are them. The girls say oh one more thing no special treatment ok. Madam Malkin says but you saved our world from the most powerful dark wizard in history and the three girls just shoot a glare at her and say we have been practicing with magic since we were two so I would not argue if I were you we know seventh grade spells. Madam Malkin says ok ok if you say so. One by one the girls step up to be measured for their school uniforms when they are done they say do you want to hear a new transformation tale madam Malkin. She says I thought that was the only one you had. The girls say well its not so much as hear but see. Madam Malkin says ok. And all three girls transform into phoenixes then to dogs then to the tabby cat then there is a tabby cat, a phoenix and a black shaggy dog then they transform to their human forms Madam Malkin says how did you do that nobody has ever done that before in history violet says we each have a pure heart which gives us the same powers as the phoenix and we have a bond like no other we would not survive if one of us died that is our fear of having to face Voldemort one day but we do not fear Voldemort himself and we know he will be back and we will be ready. James and Lily say thats the attitude to have girls face your fears. Harry, lily and Violet say we don't want him to finish what he started because if he does we are all dead. James says how much are the uniforms madam Malkin says one galleon, 7 sickles and 1 knut. James hands over the amount of money she asks for picks up the girls school uniforms says goodbye to madam Malkin and walks out Lily and the three girls follow saying goodbye to madam Malkin before they leave they decide to get their potion kits next so they walk to Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary and when they walk in Mr Mulpepper says if it isn't the saviours I'll be damned. All three girls bow and lily says allow us to introduce ourselves my name is lily, violet say i'm violet and harry says and my name is harry then they say in unison and together we are the new marauders. James and Lily start laughing just Sirius walks in and James says Sirius they did it again. Sirius says did what with those three it could be anything. James says you know the way they have been introducing themselves all morning. Sirius says ah yes that, that is pretty funny. Lily says lets get their potion kits plus it is their birthday we need to get them something Sirius says I already got them presents which they will love lily and James look at Sirius and say I recognize that look what have you got them. Sirius says you will have to wait and find out. Lily gets three potions kits and hands over 30 sickles and they walk out Lily passes James, Sirius and Remus the stuff she is carrying and says go and get their cauldrons I have to go somewhere and she walks off in the opposite direction to what they go James, Sirius, Remus and the three girls walk into potage's cauldron shop James, Remus and Sirius go over to the counter and ask for three size 2 pewter cauldrons and he grabs three and says that will be 45 galleons. James puts 45 galleons on the counter puts the stuff in one of the cauldrons shrinks them, sticks them in his pocket and walks out then they go looking for Lily. They find her in magical menagerie luckily the three girls had chose to go to quality quidditch supplies with their godfather, Sirius Black. Lily had found three owls perfect for their daughters, all three were as white as snow and lily asks how much are the three snow white owls she is told 1 galleon with your choice of cage i'm assuming they are for children attending Hogwarts. Lily says yes. and the lady walks out the back and brings out three cages and says albus has suggested these cages for the Hogwarts express. Lily says they never changed the design it has stayed the same since I went there they are perfect. and she put three galleons on the counter the lady says they are only one galleon. lily walks over to the owls and says keep the other two galleons for yourself as a tip as the three snow white owls jump onto her arm the lady says you are a natural with animals. Lily says its because I can turn into a phoenix as can my girls they are the ones you have most probably heard story's about. The lady says are these birds for the phoenix, the black puppy and the tabby kitten. Lily says if you want to meet them here they come and then in flies a phoenix closely followed by a tabby cat and two black shaggy dogs the Phoenix lands on james left shoulder then James transforms making the phoenix take flight but lands shortly on his antlers lily says prongs not here. Sirius, Violet and lily transform and start looking for harry until they feel claws on their heads and a phoenix's face appear in front of their face and they tell harry to get of and harry takes flight and land on the floor and transforms back to human form Lily puts the owls in the cages. James and Lily pick up the cages and walk out the girls transform to phoenixes and fly out closely followed by a big black shaggy dog which looks like it needs a bath Sirius transforms back to human form and says Lily and James are you done here. James says we just have 3 more things to get that I can quickly go and do and then we will be done why Sirius? Sirius says because I have to get your three girls presents from grimmauld place James says I thought you hated that place Sirius says I do but those three appear at my place all the time out of thin air how they learned to apparate I don't know but they have. James says you three have learned to apparate thats amazing show us and the three disappeared and reappeared behind Sirius and started tickling him James says well done girls then auror's appear and point their wands at the three girls and say I believe you have just apparated without a license the three girls disappear and reappear on top of ollivanders and say if you want to arrest us you will have to catch us James says Kingsley why are you here. Kingsley says the ministry wants to know how your girls are able to apparate at such a young age, they are willing to give them their apparition licenses. actually James I have their apparition licenses, with me the ministry has been monitoring them because their magical power started spiking when they were two and just kept getting more powerful. James say yeah they have been practicing spells at night with my wand since they were two plus they are parselmouthes. Kingsley says well that explains the power spikes mostly but it shouldn't have spiked as much as it did. The girls reappear infront of him and violet says we can explain the power spikes you know how Harry's animagus form is a Phoenix, mine a dog and lily's a cat. Kingsley say yes as you are registered animagi. Harry says only one of our forms is registered. Kingsley says what do you mean one of your forms. Harry says lets start with our registered forms lily and violet. Harry transforms into a pheonix, lily into a tabby cat and violet into a black dog kingsley starts to speak but violet growls then harry and lily transform into a black dog then the three girl transform into a tabby cat then they transform into phoenix's then back to human form and say how was that display of power kingsley says the people who have tried to do that have died how did you manage it you three are the most powerful witches in history i'm glad your on our side harry, lily and violet say I would never join a man who wants me dead especially not Voldemort Kingsley flinches and says you don't fear him harry, lily and violet say we were told once that fear of the name is fear of the thing itself plus he is just a man, a sorry pitiful excuse of a man but still just a man and nothing more tell the world we said that it will make his followers hate us even more and a message for his followers when lord Voldemort returns we will be waiting and ready to fight we will learn the unforgivable curses to use against him, but we will not use them on anybody other than Voldemort because we must destroy him when he returns. Kingsley says so you three are going to use the killing curse on him when he returns the girls say if it will save the wizarding world then yes we don't like the unforgivable curses but will use them if necessary

two hours later: godrics hollow:

harry, lily and violet are in their backyard with their wands pointed at three different trees and they yell avadra kadavra just as their parents, sirius and albus walk out the back to see what they are doing albus and sirius say what the hell the three girls turn around and say sorry that you saw that guys sirius says why the hell are you practising the killing curse the three girls say because that is what is we are going to use on voldemort when he returns we have already told the ministry then kingsley walks out the back and says are you three pretending these trees are Voldemort Sirius says these three just used the killing curse kingsley says I know they would have been practicing for the real thing best to know the spell when you have to save the world from the most powerful dark wizard anyway they have permission from me to practice it for the real thing as long as they don't kill anybody then violet points her wand at Sirius and yells langlock. and Sirius finds legs stuck together and everybody starts laughing then violet see's a locket in Sirius' hand and points her wand at Sirius and yells finite incantatem. and says Sirius' where did you get that locket. Sirius says grimmauld place why? Violet says can you give it to me for a second I want to have a look at it. Sirius walks over and hands her the locket and a feeling of being whole goes over the three of them violet says get the sword of gryffindore for me I need to destroy this sirius says why what is it violet says this is one of voldemorts horcruxes. and she falls to her knees and says hurry its draining me. sirius yells james grab the sword of gryffindor now and james runs in and grabs it and runs back over to his daughters sirius grabs the locket and violet is able to get up and grabs the sword off her dad and hisses at the locket and the locket opens james says hell how does she do that violet do you realise a horcrux is destoying a horcrux James says what harry and lily say when violet held that locket we felt whole that means when we killed voldemort part of his soul latched to us therefore making us more powerful then james heard a blood curdling scream and looked around to see violet had destroyed the locket then she picked it up and put it around her neck but took it off and made three duplicates of the locket gave sirius back the original and gave a duplicate to harry and a duplicate to lily then she made a duplicate of her own and gave that duplicate to her mum Lily notices the ornate s and says this sirius take a look at the locket it date back to Salazar Slytherin sirius looks at it and says so it does anyway its these girls birthday and I have a present for each of them inside. Lily says shall we go and see what sirius has got you but by the time she finishes her sentence the girls have already apparated into the livingroom and are waiting for the rest of them lily says kingsley are you sure it was a good idea to give them apparition licenses he says do you want them getting arrested. Lily says no but I still don't think it was a good idea they are going to be showing off at hogwarts we are going to have reports about three witches apparating into their classes and flying or running around the classroom lily, james, Sirius, Albus and Kingsley walk in Remus is sat on the couch along with the girls and sirius says do you want your present from me and he brings in three long things wrapped in brown paper albus is chuckling and Sirius passes them to the girls and they unwrap them to find they each have a nimbus 2000 and say but uncle Sirius first years aren't allowed brooms albus says i'm sure we can bend the rules a bit Sirius says did you know your father was a seeker when he was at school it wouldn't surprise me if you three end up on the quidditch team then james and lily give them the owls harry names hers hedwig lily names hers fluffy, Sirius says great name choice lily and violet names hers snowy albus gave the trio 3 necklaces with a small sneakoscope on each Remus says I managed to get my hands on a good birthday present for you three and pulls out a blank bit of parchment, points his wand at it and says I solomnely swear that I am up to no good and a map appears and says you are the new marauders girls this should come in handy your sirius james peter unfortunately and I created that map in our school years when your done with it point your wand at it and say mischief managed the girls say thanks uncle Remus and James says I have another present for you three one that you will have to share it is a family heirloom but I think you should have it and he places a cloak that is like silk on Harry's lap and all three girls look and scream what the hell. James just laughs and says I thought you would like it its an invisibility cloak it got the marauders out of so much trouble. then Severus walks in and says how are my favorite adopted nieces the three girls jump up and run towards him and give him a hug that knocks him to the floor and he says well I didn't expect that greeting but it's a good one I seems you are happy to see me they say of course uncle Severus Severus says I bought something for you and brought something old of mine along that I thought you might like Severus gave the three girls their presents when they got off him they opened it to find that they were knife sharpeners Severus says I wanted to get you something that will help you in school you three will be the only ones with those and I hear that you three have your apparitions licenses already the girls disappeared and reappeared in front of their dad then they disappeared and reappeared in front of Severus then they pointed their wands at an empty space on the floor and call serpensortia three snakes appear and rise and the three girls hiss at the snakes and Severus says what the hell they are parselmouthes. Violet say we are quite good ones too about an hour ago we destroyed a horcrux thanks to the ability do you see the locket around our necks sirius has the original I duplicated it Severus says do you even need to go to Hogwarts that was seventh year magic. violet says I know girls shall we show uncle Sev what we have in store for Voldemort when he returns. the girls say yes james says Kingsley if you would supervise I would be grateful the girls say if you would all come out the back. then girls disapparate when they arrive out the back they find the girls leaning against trees with their wands out and arms folded then the girls walk five steps out turn around and point their wands at the tree they were leaning against then yell avadra kadavra and jets of green light come from their wands and go directly into the trunk of the tree and all the leaves fall to the ground and about a dozen auror's show up and say who used the killing curse and on who the three girls throw their wands aside and drop to their knees putting their hands on their heads. Kingsley walks forward and says stand down these kids swore to only use it on Voldemort. and they are just making sure they are ready plus I am head of the auror's office and we have two other auror's here do you not think that we cannot handle three eleven year old girls plus we have the headmaster and potions master now get out of my sight. they say not without these girls. Kingsley says do you know who these girls are. They say no if they were the saviours them practicing the killing curse would be understandable. violet says but thats exactly what the world knows us as I am the dog lily is the tabby cat and harry is the phoenix. and they transform then transform back and get back on their knees with their hands on their heads you can arrest us if you want and chuck us in azkaban we would probably be safe from Voldemort there. lily says if we have done a crime we are willing to do the time. james walks over and says as an auror I say no all they killed was three trees. Harry says no dad stop if we do go to azkaban you look after our wands, we will pay for our crime if one was committed we will stay in azkaban until Christmas that should be enough time but we get the same cell and we don't care for a trial we know what we did wrong. james says if they insist Kingsley you must escort them. Kingsley picks up their wands and passes them to lily and says I will make sure they stay safe. and Kingsley says why did you girls insist to go to azkaban. harry says shut up Kingsley and just take us to azkaban already. Kingsley says james grab your girls some jackets to put on. lily says we don't need to put jackets on its hot. Kingsley says you will be thanking me that I thought about your well being when your in azkaban, the dementors let out a unnatural cold. James returns with three jackets plus their school robes to keep them warm. and Kingsley says albus get their wands they may need them come to think of it. Harry, lily and Violet all say no if you give us our wands. we will snap them like what happens to real prisoners we did a crime we are not allowed our wands. albus and kingsley take us to azkaban now. albus walks over and says ok. and kingsley says you take harry I will take the other two. and they apparated with the girls alongside appearing at azkaban. (hi Nathanjack here again I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be called in azkaban please read and review until next time see ya Nathanjack out)


	3. In Azkaban

In azkaban: two weeks later

harry, violet and lily are lieing on their beds cold and weak, and have hardly any magic power left they know if Voldemort comes for them now, they will die. but they don't care, then the people they least expect to see turn up at their cell, their parents but with dementors closely following and harry uses the last of her energy and magic to make a patronus without a wand and get rid of the dementors and passes out something her parents didn't want to see, they call Kingsley. he unlocks the cell, james and lily go rushing in to check on their children and notice that they can hardely recognize them if they couldn't see life in their eyes they would think that their children were dead azkaban has changed their features dramatically harry wakes up and says what a nice hallucination if only it were real but the only problem is it can't be so I will just have to hallucinate again James yells kingsley get in here and kingsley comes running in and says you called me. James says angrily yes did you know that my daughter has been hallucinating kingsley says no james says well it seems they don't think we are real they can't tell hallucinations from reality James slaps harrys face and harry says hangon a hallucination can't do that dad is that really you. James says yes you three look like hell. harry, lily and violet say weakly we feel worst than that, we don't have the magic power we used too. one spell and we will pass out, we drain ourselves of both energy and magic. if we could change to our animagus forms we might be able to get more energy, but we won't risk it we would rather stay drained, than risk going into our animagus forms and the possibility of something happening. then harry, lily and violet yell shut up Bellatrix l estrange then add yes we have spoken to Bellatrix l estrange we don't like her then they hear i'm not surprised she's my insane cousin. Harry, lily and violet look up to the cell doorway and see their godfather sirius black they say uncle sirius. Sirius says I got special permission off the minister of magic for you three to have your wands in here and it looks like you need them and lily hands the three girls their wands but they don't start looking normal again sirius says you three have given up. james and lily say what. Sirius says their wands should have restored all of their powers to normal but only if they believe they are Innocent, and have hope for the future. but your daughters have given up on life and don't see any hope for the future they chose to come here but now think they are paying for a crime they have committed they don't think they are saviours but murderers. lily says kingsley we are staying here until the day after our next birthday. and their mother just bursts into tears and says why are you torturing yourselves like this harry says we need to learn better to spend a birthday and christmas without family or presents and in prison to boot to learn, than with family we won't learn outside prison we did something that if used on a person would earn us a life sentence. Kingsley says i'm don't like the idea of changing the original sentence, but if you wish it to be longer it is your option. you do know you may not survive, i'm actually thinking of taking you three out of here before your sentence is up. lily says no we will leave it the original length of time then. Kingsley says good. Lily and james say we have to go girls we have to get back to hogwarts. james and lily walk out of the cell and to the apparition point and apparated away sirius walk over to the girls and says I want to see your animagus forms violet says we don't have enough energy or magical power to restore either let alone transform we are no longer animagi and we are no longer the saviours of the world just forget us and let us die here we don't have the will power to keep going anymore we were just waiting for mum and dad to come tell them we said for them to have a good life and to forget us. sirius yells kingsley get in here we need to get these kids out of here. Kingsley comes running sirius says we need to get them to hogwarts they are very badly injured. and sirius picks up both lily and violet while kingsley picks up harry and they apparate to hogwarts and they appear outside the gates lily and james are standing there talking then lily spots sirius and kingsley with the three unconscious girls and says what happened sirius says no time we need to get them to the hospital wing violet wakes up and says how did you guys die did you guys get the dementors kiss oh well at least we are all at peace now James says kingsley what has azkaban done to our children. kingsley says because your children were feeling guilty about the unforgivable curse that they were practicing they were temporarily driven insane by the dementors, the dementors use your guilt against you and drive you insane with it. but because you childrens was not that bad it is only temporary. then violet says kingsley why are we not in our cell in azkaban take us back now James says my daughters are stubborn you better do as they say their wands will help them albus walks up and says kingsley have they given you the order to take them back to azkaban. kingsley says yes. Albus says then we had better do so. and albus takes one of the girls from sirius and they apparate back to azkaban and they are put back in their cell but albus puts wards on the cell to stop the dementors but as soon as albus is finished the girls blast the wards to pieces and say don't put them up again we are prisoners. Bellatrix comes up to the bars to annoy the three girls and they shout crucio torturing her to insanity albus is standing there shaking his head and says girls your wands. and they hand him their wands and he says I will give these to your mother for when you get out of here. violet says we won't we will die here we knew that before we came here. we have already saved your world once we know we won't be around to do it again. you will need to stand on your own two feet tell the world that their saviours are dead because we won't get out of here alive. albus says that's sad to hear I wish I could have known you three better.

azkaban: two months later:

harry, violet and lily are cold and weak and hoping for deaths warm embrace they ran out of magic power weeks ago and are running out of energy and they look like skeletons. They haven't eaten since they went into azkaban and know that they will have trouble eating any solid just then they hear a key turn in the lock and they say weakly thankyou death you have finally come. sirius says what you think i'm death why do you want death. albus and James walk in and gasp at the sight of the three girls and james rounds on Kingsley and says what happened to my girls why are they wishing for death. Kingsley says they wouldn't eat and have been growing weaker for weeks. james yells thats not good enough you should have made them eat my daughters are dieing here. lily says weakly dad don't it wasn't has fault it was ours we are to blame now get us out of here or we will die do you want that on your conscience james says albus and sirius help me with these girls they pickup the girls and apparate to hogwarts and walk towards the castle and head for the hospital wing. They lay the girls down on three beds and james sits down beside them then lily comes into the hospital wing with professor Mcgonagall and they both gasp when they lily runs over to violet and collapses to her knees beside the bed and cry's my poor babys are dead. then she feel a thin bony hand sitting on her shoulder and hears someone say weakly don't worry mom we aren't dead yet, we just won't be able to eat solids for a while. and she looks up to see her daughter smiling weakly at her james says look at your other two daughters harry has a weak grin and lily has a weak smirk on her face, then they close their eyes and their breathing becomes even.

hogwarts: 24 hours later:

lily says they are still asleep. James says i'm not surprised. Just then all three children wake up and say in their normal voice what time is it. James says time to get a watch. The three children say yeah great use where we were, don't you think. then Ron walks into the hospital wing and says where have you three been, I was hoping to meet up with you on the train. and a bushy haired girl by the name of hermione runs in after Ron and hermione say oh I have heard so much about you three from Ron. lily says do you two want to be members of the order of the marauders. hermione says yes please. Ron says sure. Violet says so you two want to know where we have been the past three months. Ron and hermione say yes violet says well before we start the story I must tell you that we were the saviours once we aren't anymore we aren't powerful enough anymore albus walks in and says power loss is only temporary now continue what you were saying as I was saying we have lost most of our power but harry is the phoenix, I am the dog and lily is the tabby cat now the story begins on our birthday when we were demonstrating to uncle Severus the spell we were going to use on Voldemort the spell was the killing curse a dozen or so auror's appeared out of nowhere they didn't know we were the saviours straight away until we told them but they didn't want to chuck the saviours in azkaban, but we gave the order to be chucked in azkaban. we definitely payed for our crime, we almost died twice most of the time. we were hoping we would get either the killing curse or the dementors kiss, both would have put us out of our misery one of us could just use the killing curse on another one of us and all three. Ron says so you have been in azkaban for five months by choice, harry says yep. Ron says your insane. james says your telling me harry thought I was an hallucination.

hogwarts: two weeks later:

harry, lily and are at a more acceptable weight but they still look like skeletons they are able to eat solids though so madam Pomfrey releases and they head down to the feast they had already been sorted into a house in the hospital wing. they are in gryffindore Christmas had already been by the time they got out of azkaban and when somebody offered them a Christmas present they refused to take it lily has become a nervous wreck, because of it when the girls arrive at the great hall professor Dumbledore beckons them to the front of the hall and says these three girls at the moment do not look like our saviours but that would be because they showed true gryffindor spirit these three girls were practicing the killing curse against a tree so they were ready when lord Voldemort returns and auror's showed up that said they wouldn't arrest the saviours but would arrest anybody else practicing it and these three girls ordered them to take them to azkaban, without a trial. they braved the dementors there for five months, nearly dieing twice harry says we were half hoping Voldemort would show up the dementors power is worst on the pure of heart. then harry, violet and lily collapse to their hands and knees and they say sorry for humiliating you professor sir just before they fall into a coma

hogwarts: three months later

lily is sat by Harry's bed with Ron and hermione then three pairs of eyes open and the body's sit bolt upright on then they leave their trance and harry looks at her mum and says what happened before lily could say anything james walks up and says you and your two sister ran out of energy between the three of you sending the three of you into a coma you collapsed in the great hall and apologized to the headmaster for humiliating him for some reason and then went into a coma violet says we collapsed and went into a coma in front of the whole school the headmaster must be so humiliated by us, we will pack our trunks and go home. albus walks in and says I was not humiliated, I was worried as is the whole school. harry says we will leave we are sorry for everything that has happened. albus says you have changed what has azkaban done to you three. violet says it doesn't matter we weren't innocent that's all that matter's, we should still be there we used the cruciatus curse on Bellatrix why didn't you snap our wands. albus says because you are kids and Bellatrix was already going insane you just quickened the process, plus I am a member of the wizengamit. Them the minister walks in and says how are you three feeling? Violet says we are sorry for all that we have done we have decided that it would be safer if we just snapped our wands and let our powers drain completely, then if the dark lord wants us he can have us. we can't defend ourselves and they pick up their wand and snap them in half. harry says I can feel my powers starting to drain already. James says thats not good violet says I can feel my energy being drained. then the three of them pass out and lily starts crying and james says albus how did they link all of their power to those wands, you have the elder wand you need to repair those wands otherwise my daughters die. albus says that is what they are aiming for. and he picks up the three wands, lays them side by side, points his wand at them and says reparo and the wands repair themselves and he hands the wands to lily and says tell your daughters that by snapping their wands with so little energy they nearly killed themselves violet says no need for her to tell us you just told us it look like our wands are our life line albus says that is correct girls. The three girls get up off their beds and go to walk out and madam pomfrey says where do you three think your going violet says home with or without your permission, or we can break the law again and go back to azkaban we know just how to do that. and the three girls transform into big black dogs then to phoenix's then to their human form there we go we have broken the law again we used unregistered animagus forms and we are not going to be treated any differently to anyone else. lily says why are they doing that. James says it seems to me like they want to get chucked in azkaban again. Violet hears james and says congradulations father ten points to gryffindor. Lily says don't you speak to your father like that. then harry says wingardiam leviosa and levitates her mother onto one of the bed and says I think you need some sleep mum. then she says so fudge what is your decision for us breaking the law would a longer sentence in azkaban suit like a year perhaps. James says not this again fudge says their wands stay with them this time at least they might have a chance then we don't need what happened last time to happen again. and lily starts crying as fudge escorts the three girls to azkaban the story of the saviours repeated law breaking has spread throughout the wizarding world and of their requests to go to azkaban but there are whispers that the saviours have gone dark but they are currently sitting in a cell in azkaban ignoring all human contact their parents are there and they are completely ignoring them.

azkaban: one week later:

the three girls have not moved from where they are sat against the wall the dementors have stopped watching the cell albus arrives outside the cell and says to somebody have they moved at all and the person says no sir. and albus says unlock the cell door. the person says but sir. albus says just do it. so he does and opens the door the girls don't even move albus walks up to them and taps them on the shoulder and their eyes shoot open and they stand up and draw their wands and say what do you want. albus says your parents are worried. lily says who cares if they really cared they wouldn't let us get ourselves chucked in a place where we will die now leave us be. and the three of them in their anger yell crucio but draw their wands back and the spell hits them and they start screaming in agony. albus grabs the three wands and pulls them out of their hands breaking the spell and passing them each their wands. Bellatrix walks up to the bars and says that was enjoyable to watch. the girls shoot a hex at Bellatrix and her face starts to blister up. she screams I will get you for this. the three girls smirk and say not likely l estrange you don't have a wand we do. albus smiles and says goodbye to the three girls and apparates back to hogwarts and the girls sit back down smiling at what they just did. **(hi Nathanjack here again i'm sorry if I got a bit carried away with this chapter but I was writing half of it at five thirty in the morning and I had just woken up and had not had my morning coffee but please read and review many thanks oh the next chapter will be called escape from azkaban until next time see ya Nathanjack out)**


	4. Escape From Azkaban

chapter 4: escape from azkaban

azkaban: one month later

Harry, Lily and violet have changed to a new form they are now sitting in their cell as wolves with a plan to escape just then a dementor comes and opens the door to give them food and they slip out their wands are part of their animagus form leaving a gold line on their backs. they head for the apparition point at the end of the island and jump in the water. Then they swim over to the mainland they are glad to have the wolf form as it is a wild creature and the ministry does not know about it

azkaban: two hours later

james and lily go to visit their daughters to find the minister of magic and kingsley there james says whats going on fudge says your daughters have escaped do you know anything about this lily and james say no they have not been talking to us we were hoping they would talk to us today but it looks like that won't be happening oh and they probably won't be using any animagus form that we know about they will want to leave a cold trail until they get to their destination which I think I know where they are going we can setup a test station the dementors around hogwarts thats where they will be heading it should force them to change unless they can slip past a few hundred dementors

meanwhile with the girls:

the three girls are in a cave just outside of hogsmeade waiting for the sun to start going down and lily whispers are we safe here harry and violet say no but we want them to come that was the plan. they change to their wolf forms and head for hogwarts

when they arrive they find dementors there and decide to sneak through the forest it take them an hour to get through the forest and they head for the main hall of hogwarts. when they arrive they decide to skulk in the corner until the feast is over and when the students start coming out they start snarling and they yell wolves run and they give chase and bail up a group of first years Ron and hermione included and starling and snapping albus walks up and says Harry, lily and violet stop that now. Ron says they are in Azkaban albus say Mr Weasley they escaped azkaban two hours ago. The wolves turn on Dumbledore and start snarling and snapping at him Remus, Severus and Mcgonagall come around the corner and send stunners at them albus says do you three know who you just stunned Remus says probably just some wolves from the forbidden forest. Albus says no they are the escaped prisoners the potter girls. then the wolves recover from the stunner and run over to where Remus, Severus and Minerva are standing and start circling them fudge appears and see's the wolves and says how did wolves get in the castle albus. Albus says they are not wolves they are the potter girls and they are not happy. Just then the wolves jump Remus, Severus and Minerva and sink their teeth into their arms tearing flesh away and dropping it on the ground then sirius and james show up. the wolves start snarling again. Sirius and james transform fudge says what are they doing albus says the girls have just challenged their godfather and father Ron and hermione suddenly transform into two big red dogs and run in front of james and start snarling james transforms back and goes and stands beside Dumbledore and says guys hows about we move this to the great hall the students and teachers of the school can watch there so they stop snarling and pad softly to the great hall Dumbledore says I usually would not allow this but as a once of it can't hurt but we must have madam Pomfrey here and girls I want to speak to your human form. Dumbledore hears in his head sorry no can do it was hard enough to make this form in the first place. then Dumbledore vanishes the tables and calls all the students and teachers plus madam Pomfrey and they all come running into the great hall and say why did you call us. then the first years see the wolves and start running around screaming so the three girls take this opportunity to howl. which sends a chill down everybody's spine and sirius transforms and says albus who exactly has challenged me to a battle. Albus says these wolves are the escaped prisoners of Azkaban they are your goddaughters you accepted their challenge now lets not disappoint the crowd albus says these wolves are not wolves at all their names are miss harry potter, miss violet potter and miss Lily potter. They are the escaped prisoners of Azkaban and have challenged their godfather to a battle two of your fellow student have transformed and challenged them the battle will begin once you are all seated as I don't want you getting hurt and dumbledore conjures stands at the side of the great hall then a stag and a German Shepard walk in the german shepard stands beside the girls and the stag changes to a rottweiler madam Pomfrey says this is appalling albus how can you let them do this. Albus says do you want the potter girls ripping someones arm off or even worst tearing their throat out. Madam Pomfrey says no. albus says good because when I found them they were about to do just that now lets go and sit in the stands so we don't get hurt. Madam Pomfrey does but begrudgingly then harry runs her claws across sirius' face leaving huge gouges signaling the start of the fight sirius sinks his teeth into her back but she shakes him off and he hits the floor and she sinks her teeth into his back and breaks his spine and everybody hears a loud crack and sirius starts howling then harry goes after ron her sister violet doing the same thing and they latch onto his legs biting down hard breaking them then their sister lily latches onto his back and bites down breaking it the students and teachers are looking horrified at the pack hunters they head for hermione next prowling from behind as she is concentrating on their mother. She doesn't hear them until it's to late and she turn only to have her front legs broken by two pack hunters and the third latches onto her back and bites down breaking it and they abandon her going after the last dog in the opposing pack. they chase him catching up quite quickly lily, violet and harry corner him and latch onto his front legs breaking them then violet latches onto his back and bites down breaking it they were unmerciful and they stalk away still in there wolf forms then they transform back to their human forms lily says you three were like true wolves you showed no mercy violet says to us that was no fun battle we challenged our father and godfather to a fight in dog form to see who is more superior he must have challenged you their mother says no I swore to keep you safe dumbledore walks over angry madam Pomfrey the same and says you broke two students backs plus your fathers and godfathers violet says albus dumbledore that was a battle to see who is more superior and if we have our powers back which we do now we will get to work on fixing up your students and if fudge wants it we will submit to the dementors kiss lily gasps as does albus violet walks over to Ron, points her wand at his back and says reparo while harry and lily are doing the same to his legs and he transform and says with friends like you who needs enemy's harry say's we lost all our friends the day we went to Azkaban then they walk over to hermione and heal her back and legs and repeat the same with her father and sirius and say you will find our body's on the grounds somewhere and the girls transform and run off. james and sirius give chase the girls transform to their human form and throw their wands on the ground then transform again and head for the lake where they transform and run off into the trees then. james feels it, the cold, the hopelessness and he says sirius hurry the girls are in trouble when they get there they find fifty or so dementors hovering around the girls and the girls lay on the ground motionless james say as an auror of the ministry of magic and your boss I order you to get away from those girls the dementor move away and the glowing orbs in the air go back into their body's james say's go back to your post at Azkaban and he hears one say a raspy no and he says are you defying orders shall I call the minister for magic you are here on my orders dementor now go back to your post. it says raspily not without the prisoners. James says they are no longer prisoners they were there by their own choice. The dementor says raspily fine take them but next time we will make sure they have no soul auror. James says are you threatening me and my children. The dementor says what does it sound like auror. James say's you should be put to death for this now get back to Azkaban and I will think about letting your kind live. the dementor says be careful auror we can be quite nasty, if your girls should end up in Azkaban again we will not treat them so kindly and with that said I shall leave you auror. And the dementor disappears between the trees along with it's brethren. albus walk up behind james and puts his hand on james back. James jumps about a foot into the air, turns around and says bloody hell albus you scared me, I thought you were a dementor I was just threatened by one. Albus says I heard so did fudge he is making the necessary arrangements to have it put to death. He has been trying to find evidence or somebody to testify against that one since Voldemort's fall from power that one he knew was part of voldemorts army but you are the first person to just be threatened by it I could see it was not going to harm it's boss especially if it's boss has evidence against it. They tried to kill my daughters lets get these girls to the hospital wing and have them checked out albus, james and sirius pick up the three girls and carry them back to the hospital wing

hogwarts: hospital wing: five hours later

the three girls wake up and say I feel like we have just got out of Azkaban what happened do we have the right to ask that, after what i have done I have a feeling I don't. James says you three have the right to ask and I can see you three are feeling remorse that is a powerful emotion don't lose it anyway the dementors tried to give you the dementors kiss, they almost succeeded too until I intervened Violet says you saved us from a fate worst than death. James says I don't want to see you three die before me or your mother that is why I saved you but you won't be able to go back to Azkaban ever lily says that's why we escaped dad there was one dementor that could sense our animagus forms no matter where we went it would follow thats when we fled he left the door open and we fled out the door. james says yes I know it, it leads the dementors it threatened you three this afternoon it worked for Voldemort I am it's current boss as an auror james says it directly disobeyed orders I will see that it is put to death for it's crimes

two days later

harry, lily and violet are cleared with perfect health and they walk down to the great hall trying to think of a way to repay their dept when they arrive at the great hall they walk over to the gryffindor table but sit on the floor feeling unworthy and hermione walks over with the daily prophet and says there has been another breakout at Azkaban and the person wants vengance on you three they say bellatrix we hexed her she can have us we are unworthy to be here. James walks over and says whats up girls you look down. violet says we can't think of a way to repay our dept to the wizarding world you won't let us go back to Azkaban so we have no way to repay our dept. albus walks over and says bellatrix is heading here girls hows about you help defend hogwarts. violet says she doesn't want hogwarts she wants us so we will do it alone. James says they will get killed albus. Violet says if we get killed than we have served our purpose we were supposed to die at the age of one we have just been living on borrowed and stolen time. We shouldn't have lived to see our second birthday but we did people call us the saviours but we are just three kids if we went up against Voldemort we would probably die James says you three took him on at the age of one, then took on a death eater after that. Violet says no one year old can take on a fully grown wizard. Albus says I saw you take on the death eater you were brilliant when they looked up they saw the words the saviours and underneath it says Harry, Lily, Violet and violet gets a new resolve and says come on lily and harry we have a new enemy to face. Ron and Hermione say not without your friend your not we have wolf forms now and the five of them transform into silver wolves and run out of hogwarts. They run out the front gates and don't have to wait long but they wait just inside the wards five minutes after they run out the front gates Bellatrix shows up and starts calling out Harry, Lily, Violet come out, come out where ever you are come out, come out and play. But what gets is not what she is expecting five snarling wolves prowl out of the wards and she hears five voices in her head say we have been waiting Bella how would you like to play with us and the wolves start circling her she says what are you doing the voices say playing then the wolves jump her violet using her strong jaws to break Bellatrix's neck and they drag the body onto the grounds and into the castle. James says girls gross just ew their mother is on the castles front lawn throwing up and the five wolves just tilt their heads to the left and james says you know exactly what i'm saying. The five wolves turn to the door and start snarling lily runs over to james but the wolves continue snarling at the door. Lily says what are they snarling at and why have they stayed in their animagus form fenrir greyback steps out and says because they still sense danger now lets see how they do against a werewolf and they run over and start circling fenrir greyback then jump him violet sink her fangs around his neck and snaps it and drags the body and puts it beside Bellatrix's but they don't change back just start circling james then jump him but instead of biting him they start licking him. Then they stop when they see ice on the floor and the wolves turn, step off james and start snarling then the dementor that james had a talk with appears and says in a raspy voice hello auror we meet again then the wolves run over and start circling the dementor. It says amusing I wonder should I let them kill me and I come back as something far worst then the wolves jump it and lily gets its neck from behind and snaps it but then the girls change back and say Ron, Hermione change back we need your help. They change to their human form and see the dementors of Azkaban Harry, lily and violet think a happy memory they pick the one where their parents visit them in Azkaban and Harry thought she was hallucinating and yell expecto patronum and three silver wolves come out of their wands and rush towards the dementors. Then they start dealing with the death eaters dumbledore told them to use the killing curse only if necessary. So they start casting stunners but they nearly get hit by a killer and send a killer back and hit their target then start casting stunners again then they saw Lucius Malfoy and Violet says lets send a killer at lucius he can't block three. They each send three silent killers at lucius malfoy and he is hit in the back and dead when the spell hits. The rest of the death eaters retreat and the girls change to wolves dragging the dead, stunned and binded into the castle their senses have become permanently heightened James says you have repayed your dept and the three wolves cower. James says sirius what did I do wrong sirius says you did nothing wrong my friend their senses are heightened thats all I will have to explain it to them they must have been in wolf form for too long it happened to me when I ran away from home remember. Sirius transforms and the wolves hear in their heads don't be frightened girls your dad was talking normally I heard him like you your senses are permanently heightened it happened to me when I ran away from home your father is worried that he did something wrong because you three are cowering now lets go and get the rest of those death eaters in the grounds. Sirius helps the girls drag the last of the death eaters into the castle and albus calls fudge. Fudge arrives and see's bellatrix and lucius and says who killed these two instantly harry, lily and violet transform back to their human forms and are on their knee's with their hands behind their heads. Fudge says i'm not going to arrest you i'm glad you could help plus you got rid of the new leader you know who won't like that one bit. violet says but we plotted on how to kill him without him attacking that means a life sentence in azkaban. Fudge says under normal circumstances yes but you would not survive a fight with Lucius many of our auror's have died fighting him the ministry is very grateful. James says one thing before you go sir my daughters killed that dementor it's body is over there. Harry, violet and lily lay their wands at fudges feet and put their hands back on their heads. They say we are under arrest for killing a ministry creature aren't we. Fudge says no that dementor was sentenced to death for threatening you three anyway so that is another award of services to the ministry. violet says so your not going to drag us back to azkaban or are you going to have the dementors perform the kiss on us instead. Fudge looks sadly at them and says I find it very upsetting when somebody has done services to both the muggle world and the wizarding world and still thinks I will chuck them in azkaban or have the dementors perform the kiss you three must be feeling guilty if you think that's what i'm going to do. Lily says but we used an unforgivable curse on another human being. Fudge says the wanted poster says dead or alive it doesn't matter how you get them and i'm glad it was you three who got lucius he was as tough as voldemort himself you have proven yourselves as the saviours of our world, that title is your honor and your honor alone. Harry says but we claim to not be the saviours anymore. Fudge says your actions have proven you as the saviours plus I believe you three already know all the first year spells. Lily says yes albus says then there is one subject you need to do and three separate tutor classes you will need to do until school finishes one will have professors lupin and black in it another will have professors Mcgonagall and prongs as he likes to be called and the other will have professors snape and evans lily, violet and harry say who is professor evans. Their mum says I am my beautiful daughters. Violet says your last name is potter Lily says what do you think my maiden name was? Violet just shrugs. And lily says my maiden name was evans so I decided to use that to avoid confusion violet says yes professor evans. James just starts laughing and sirius says they will call you that from now on you know that don't you Lily says don't remind me. Albus says girls you can get up you know. Violet says we don't feel that we can and the three girls grab their wands and bind each other. James and Lily gasp where as Albus just undoes the binding spell. the three girls say why did you unbind us we have done wrong albus says you three are so convinced you have done something wrong but you have help the ministry and the order and protected hogwarts from an attack the minister and I are very impressed. Fudge walks over and helps them up then shakes the three girls hands and says you three would make great auror's one day and says I will have the trace removed from you three as a reward for your services and I believe miss granger and mr weasley helped too I will have the trace removed from them too for their services as well and the three girls smile it is one of the first things to go right for them in a very long time. Fudge says you will also be awarded medals for your services you five caught at least one hundred death eaters today and managed to kill the widely known first and second lieutenant's. Violet says I heard of a spell called morsmordre and apparently the way it works is what you picture in your head it will shoot into the sky, so if you pictured a bunch of fireworks it should shoot those into the sky. Fudge says I've only heard of it shooting the dark mark into the sky but you can give it a shot if you like just let the headmaster warn everybody. Professor Mcgonagall say's no need they all heard. Violet, harry and lily walk out onto the front lawn and picture their original animagus forms in their head and shout morsmordre and a phoenix, a black dog and a tabby cat shoot into the sky followed by the words if you attack hogwarts the saviours will be waiting and they will catch you or kill you death eaters you have been warned. The whole of hogwarts cheers and Harry says Mr Fudge no spell is good or evil just people. We are able to change the worlds view of the spells because we are pure of heart and what we did to bellatrix and Lucius was necessary to save hogwarts they can do wandless magic like us but wandless magic uses more energy we prefer our wands they are our alter egos but the third is Voldemort himself then the three girls walk up to draco and say i'm sorry that we killed your father. Draco says actually I wanted to thank you he was cruel to me and my mother he needed somebody to stand up to him, im glad it was you three. Draco points his wand at his father's body while sirius points his wand at Bellatrix's and they look at each other and draco says on three, sirius nods, draco and sirius say 3, 2, 1, incendio and the body's burn to ash draco says thankyou for helping uncle sirius harry, violet and lily say your related to our godfather draco says my mother is his cousin but I have just called him uncle all my life. sirius says me and your father are cousins to girls so you and draco are related through me. Violet says so we are cousins draco. Draco says pretty much Rons jaw drops sirius says Ron i'm related to your dad and miss granger your family was not always muggles we are related somewhere along the line too. fudge says thats true your parents don't know but they are squibs your the first person with magic in them in 300 years in your family hermione that's why your parents were surprised when you could do magic your family had forgotten about the magical world. James says our family dates back to Merlin himself. Violet says Hey hermione that's going to be fun telling your parents that they are relatives to the saviours. Hermione says but how. Fudge makes a scroll appear out of thin air and shows the six kids and says it looks like you six are closely related you six are cousins Ron, hermione and Draco pass out then they see another thing on there above Merlin and his wife and say that the reason we can speak to snake we are related to the four founders of hogwarts and they spot a fourth line that has ended but has two names beside the last one on the list and say we are related to that slime ball. James says girls watch your language violet says i'm sorry dad I will says it properly we are related to lord Voldemort and they hear gasps throughout the hall. Albus says that explains why you could change you curse, because your cousins. Then the girls transform into wolves and turn towards the door snarling there is a half spirit half human there. The girls start snarling and snapping James says they are really angry a girl says what is that violet transforms and says that is our cousin lord Voldemort or what's left of him pitiful creature how are you cousin you don't look well. Voldemort says I feel half dead thanks to you three harry transforms and says oh we managed to use the morsmordre curse for good cousin Voldemort says I noticed and I felt 1 of the 7 horcruxes be destroyed are you deciding to put me out of my misery girls. Lily say if you want to join the side of the light rather than darkness we can help you restore your original body. Voldemort says anything that will take the pain away and Violet yells Severus do you have unicorn blood and snake venom. Lily, james, fudge and albus gasp and say thats dark magic violet says we will strike a deal Voldemort or should we say tom we will do this dark magic to restore you to your body but it has to be altered to its original form after you are returned to it and for us returning you to your body you must join the side of the light. Voldemort says deal I didn't know that people could be kind to somebody who is evil. Harry says no matter whether you are evil or not you are still our cousin and you will learn to love in time, plus you are a fellow parselmouth. Voldemort says you three can speak to snakes. Violet walks to an empty patch of grass and yells serpensortia and a snake appears the snake rises up. Voldemort and the three girls hiss at it and all the first years scream heirs of slytherin the chamber will be opened voldemort says i''m sorry I did that fifty years ago albus sir. Violet says albus can you carry tom down to severus's class room and tell him to bring unicorn blood and snake venom severus says I have them right here, oh my lord what is that violet says that is our cousin voldemort or tom as he is going to be called again aren't you tom. Voldemort says yes cousin severus says how did the dark lord get into the castle and why do the potter children want ingredients for dark magic. Albus says they have struck a deal with their cousin tom that if they use those ingredients in your hands to restore him to his body he will join the side of light. Severus says but what if he goes back on it voldemort says I won't now give those girls the ingredients severus hands the ingredients to violet and she walks into the potions classroom and puts the ingredients into the cauldron then lights a fire underneath and mixes the ingredients together and says uncle albus put tom in. albus does just that and a body starts to form but it isn't the body that the people of today know it's the body of tom marvolo riddle and as he steps out of the cauldron violet says oh what a handsome man he is in a slytherin school uniform and looks about the age of sixteen, harry says do you want to go on a date with me handsome. Tom says i'm a grown man. Albus says you don't look a day over sixteen tom you have your original form back and he looks down to see he is wearing slytherin robes and says you girls have given me the chance to change. Violet says when I destroyed your horcrux I did a spell that sent the fragment of the soul in it and the other horcrux's back to you. Tom says you restored my soul I didn't think that could be done. Harry says only the pure of heart can do it that why we killed your body that night to give us time to restore your soul the horcrux in us was removed at the same time. Lily says we knew if we could restore your soul we could give you a new start from where you created the first horcrux. With family you will be able to make better choices. Just then Ron and hermione run in and they see tom and say who is that you haven't met your cousin tom riddle violet says he was once known as lord voldemort. Ron walks up to him with anger and hate in his eyes and stick wand under toms chin. Then he feel four wands at the back of his head violet holding toms as well and violet says put your wand away or we will hex you. Ron hastily puts his wand away violet says tom we will have your last name changed to potter for your protection and have you re,enroled at hogwarts tom says great it would look suspisious other wise harry says albus tell sorting hat to place tom in gryffindor you will be placed in first year with us now are you an animagus of any kind. Tom says yes I can turn into a phoenix a snake a dog, a cat but that is all I have tried. Lily says try a wolf and tom gets the picture of a wolf in his head and transforms and a silver wolf is standing in his place. then he transforms back, harry says alright we have another member to the pack shall we transform into wolves and run out to the main hall tom, lily, violet, Ron and hermione say yeah and they all transform into silver wolves and run out of the potions classroom and into the main hall where they start chasing each other for 2 whole minutes to the amusement of the students. Then they transform and the teachers gasp when they see that one of the wolves is tom riddle. Violet says I would like to introduce the new member to the pack tom riddle or soon to be called tom potter. James says what harry says we are going to disguise tom as our older brother and he is going to be re,enroled into hogwarts. Lily says not likely violet says you two are just as bad as petunia Vernon and Dudley the whole thing started last time because tom didn't have anybody to love him, he needs a family and we are willing to give him that he is close enough to be our brother and we love him like one if you two are going to be cold we can find a new family anytime. James says albus what my daughters are saying is it true. Albus says every words of it those girls offered him a family one that would love him, a roof over his head and a whole new start. give him a chance to prove himself, don't judge people by their past but by their future, see what is to come, otherwise you may find that you will regret your decision. Tom says thankyou Mr dumbledore sir and says I am sorry for all I have done in the past and know I cannot undo what I have done or make up for it either, but I have seen that I cannot continue like that and must change my ways and I will help you all if you will let me. Then says Mr Dumbledore sir what are my orders, you can send me to azkaban if you wish. Albus says I do not wish that tom, as I believe everybody deserves a second chance. James and lily I believe your daughters have already made your decision for you, you would not disappoint your daughters would you. James and Lily say but. albus says think about all four. James looks and says lily look they have created a bond with him that nobody thought possible. Albus says correct that is a bond that only family has which means he has a chance now, he has found family the one thing he thought he had lost forever. Lily says we shall take him in. tom, violet, lily and harry hear it and run over james says it looks like we have added another one to the pack violet says if you can turn into a wolf that is dad otherwise you are not part of the wolf pack. James says as the four transform I will get you for that and transforms to his stag and the four run off, with james on their tails the four do a wide 180 degree turn and run back towards the castle. They run into the dungeons and into the potions classroom and the four transform into phoenix's and pick up the cauldron that was used earlier and fly above the door. james walks in and they dump the contents on his head and then put the cauldron on his head then they transform to cats and run to the main hall and transform. Violet says tom were you a prankster at school, tom says no I studied a lot. Violet says well this time around you will be welcome to the new marauders tom that was awesome fun don't you think. Tom says yeah I love playing pranks now that I have had a taste for it. Sirius says what did you four do violet says take a look for yourself here comes the pranked now. Lily and sirius look at james and he is all silver and yellow and they both crack up laughing sirius says when he finally stops laughing well done you four you are naturals. James says it is not funny they poured potion on me and then dumped a cauldron on my head and everybody cracks up laughing severus says so the prankster finally got pranked. Tom, violet, lily and harry all say yep tom adds better than doing harm because pranking makes people laugh the right people. Albus says I couldn't have said it better myself now mr potter will you be joining your three sisters in their tutoring classes. Tom says yes sir. Albus says I thought you would. Lily says who ever wants to join the order of the marauders has to sign up with that silver and yellow creature or there. Lily and Sirius crack up laughing again. James says it's your fault I look like this. Tom says well you were asking for it your daughters had accepted me but you had not so we thought a prank like that would be funny for the whole school oh and that won't come out for a week. Lily and sirius are rolling on the ground laughing. Violet says a prank must be played on a original marauder once a week the next marauder to have a prank played on then is non other than the infamous playboy of hogwarts sirius black. Sirius stops laughing and says whats going on with me. Tom says oh nothing major your just our next target. Lily says moony your after that and violet says then mums the target after that. James says they are evil sirius says I know.

Hogwarts: one week later

harry, lily, violet and tom are waiting behind the door of Sirius's office with four buckets of dying potion when sirius walks in and closes the door without looking to see if anybody was there. violet throws her bucket on him while harry tips hers on his head. tom does the same as harry and lily throws hers when he turns around, they open the door and run james and lily are standing outside. sirius goes chasing after them James and Lily crack up laughing and say did they get you too Sirius as Sirius has been dyed blue. Albus and Severus walk up and Severus says I supplied the equipment for this prank. you look awesome Sirius tom, violet, lily and harry are trying to hide behind james. Sirius says I can see you four pranksters lily says a pity we killed wormtail I personally would love to prank all four marauders

hogwarts: two weeks later:

lily says i'm glad the full moon is over it has delayed our pranking. Tom says too right it has but why are we up in the middle of the night anyway with a fake mustache and a colorful wig. violet says because this is the prank for remus. They creep into his quarters and stick the wig to his hair and the mustache to his face and sneak out the next morning a roar echos throughout the entire school. Albus says they've been at it again but in the middle of the night obviously Remus storms in and the four of them hit the floor in fits of laughter. James says to lily three down one to go. Lily gulps dreading what prank they are going to think of for her. The four kids say how do you like your new look Mr Lupin he says my office now they say we said that we were pranking all the original marauders two weeks ago Remus says really what did you do to sirius. violet says take a look he hasn't changed since we pranked him we poured potion on my dad then dumped the cauldron on his head a week later we hid behind the door of Sirius's office and when he walked in we threw blue dye potion on him and last night we snuck into your quarters and stuck a wig to your head and a mustache to your face we still have mum to play a prank on yet Remus says are you saving the best for last. Lily, Violet, Harry and Tom say you bet ya

hogwarts:three weeks after james prank:

the four pranksters are plotting their next prank in a quiet corner of the common room when tom whispers I have an idea. Violet, harry and lily say what is it. Tom says how about we sneak in and put a spell on mum to give her facial hair when they are asleep lily says perfect then they hear the professor Mcgonagall and Mcgonagall says I guess you four will be doing your last marauder prank sometime tonight. Tom says yes it will be late though as we need mum asleep professor ma'am professor Mcgonagall says I wish you luck your dad is on watch tonight I suggest you don't go until two I will tell him to meet you here goodluck and goodnight the four say thankyou and goodnight two o'clock rolls around but they don't see their father so they go out of the portrait and into the corridor james is waiting out there for them and says whats the plan my fellow marauders tom says quietly we are going to give mum facial hair. James says awesome lets go lets get sirius and remus. Lily says no we already have a pranked on the team we don't want too much noise until the prank is done so they sneak down to james and lily's quarters and sneak in and tom whispers the spell that creates a beard and lily grows a beard as magnificent as Dumbledore and they start roaring with laughter waking lily. Lily says what have you done James says clutching his side tears coming down his face from laughing to much look in the mirror. Lily look in the mirror and screams waking up the whole school albus runs in and says very nice beard lily but I don't think it suits a lady. Lily says tell those five that sirius runs in, see's lily and cracks up laughing then Remus shows up and see's lily and says you four outdid yourselves with your mother that beard is magnificent it matches Albus's. Tom says that was what I was planning sir it was my idea the girls just agreed. Sirius says the way true marauders do if the idea is good they will do it. Lily says but I have a beard violet says we made it like dad it only lasts for a week so you will only be humiliated for a week we knew we had to make this prank the best prank of the four, harry says four pranksters, tom says four pranked somebody had to take place of that smelly old shoebrush. yes I have seen him in his rat form he looks terrible and they hear in the door way and I am right here master they turn around lily says we burned your body. tom, lily, violet and harry all transform into wolves and start snarling and he hears in his head I am not evil anymore peter if you still are then we will attack, we will protect our family and they jump him the four stood on top of him snarling. james walks over and says children back off the four wolves do still snarling at wormtail and james see's Severus and says Severus get some veritaserum I want to find out who this is I knew tom survived but wormtail did not plus me and lily burned his body. Severus goes and gets the veritaserum and brings it back pouring the vial into wormtail's mouth. wormtail's eyes glaze over and james says who are you wormtail says Peter Pettigrew james says how did you return peter says I never left james says liar me and lily burned your body peter says that was the body of my father by the same name he was also a death eater. tom says he's not lieing. then tom says why did you want me to go to the potters that night peter peter says so you would be killed I wanted to take over. tom says Mr Dumbledore sir can you have him taken to azkaban before I change to a wolf and rip his throat out. albus says of course tom. tom walks down the corridor to an empty classroom, goes into the classroom, sinks down in the corner of the room and starts crying james and lily had followed along with the girls and they hear tom crying then tom feels a pair of arms around him and he looks up to see lily smiling at him and he says through sobs he planned my death he tried to kill me. lily says we would never do that my girls believe you to be part of the family and so do we we would all be heartbroken if something happened to any of you tom says really violet says really your the fourth marauder plus you gave mum a beard that was funny tom. says that was pretty funny huh. lily says trust you three to humiliate me to cheer somebody up. Tom, Harry, Violet and Lily all start laughing lily says are you alright now darling. tom says yeah mum. they walk back up the corridor to see Kingsley and another auror Kingsley points his wand at tom and says I knew you would be back how did you manage. it violet yells expelliarmus. Harry catches his wand and violet says if you harm our brother you will have three angry wolves to deal with plus my father is an auror. how tom returned was by our help we did some dark magic to help him return and he has changed his ways. he is pranking with us now he is the fourth marauder and I think we have found our next target Kingsley. Kingsley says and who is that. james says they are saying your their next target. **(hi all Nathanjack here again I thought I would do something different with Voldemort in this story he will now be referred to as Tom or Mr Potter if Dumbledore is speaking to him as he has been adopted by the potter family as he is sixteen year old form again and the three potter girls have made a brother sister bond with him the next chapter will be called the attack please read and review Nathanjack out)**


	5. The Attack

chapter 5: the attack

tom, lily, harry and violet transform into silver wolves snarl and run off Kingsley says what is going on lily says they sense danger and are going to defend the castle kingsley says I better strap this guy down and go and help. James says no let them do it the four of them feel that they have a dept to repay. Kingsley says even you know who. james says his name is tom and he feels guilty and is wanting to start again. He has found that chance if the saviours have accepted him then that should be good enough for everybody. Kingsley says when did they accept him. Lily says well rumor says they were flirting with him after they restored him to his body asking him out on a date and it started a brother and sister relationship. that boy has broad shoulder's but does not like it when someone tries to kill him and take over. Kingsley says who would, james says nobody.

meanwhile with tom and his sisters:

the four wolves run out of the castle to find death eaters and dementors everywhere the four wolves transform. the death eaters see tom and bow down to him and say we bow down to you oh great master. Tom says what the hell are you talking about i'm here to defend the castle from you the death eaters say but your evilness tom says I am not evil anymore, Harry, Lily and Violet you said you changed the morsmordre curse didn't you. Violet says yes we did we think of a picture we want it to show. Tom says alright lets show these enemy's the emblem of the defenders of hogwarts tom thinks of the wolf, lily thinks of the cat, harry thinks of the phoenix and violet thinks of the dog and the four defenders shout morsmordre and their images shoot into the sky showing a wolf, a phoenix, a dog and a cat and the following words say the defenders of hogwarts tom potter, lily potter, violet potter, harry potter. They then start sending a mix of stunner and killers at the death eaters after ten minutes they are just left with dementors. they all shout expecto patronum tom sending out a wolf, violet a dog, harry a stag and lily a phoenix and they force the dementors off the grounds and back to Azkaban. Tom, Lily, Violet and Harry transform back to wolves and spend the next ten to fifteen minutes dragging in death eaters from outside Dumbledore had already called fudge and he had watched the four hero's defend the castle. when they transform violet, lily and harry spot fudge and step in front of tom and say to get tom fudge you will have to kill our whole family are you willing to do that. Fudge says I only want to congratulate you four hero's and I hear Voldemort has returned I would like to have a word with him. Tom says you just watched him help defend the castle sir i'm him. I am truly sorry for what I have done, I know I cannot make it up to the people I have hurt and I cannot ask for anybody's forgiveness, as I don't deserve it but all I can do now is help defend the world against the evil I created. I have seen the error of my ways and will try to be a better person this time round. Albus says those words are full of emotion tom I could never make a speech like that. Tom says when there are people that care about you it gives you the ability to carry on and I love and care for the people that care about me and I know the potter family care about me they love me as if I was one of their own these girls had to de-age me to give me my body back. it also brought my skill level back to when I was sixteen so I am pretty much sixteen again but with my memory's. I am ashamed of most of them I would love to wipe my mind but I would lose a lot of good memory's so the bad memory's will stay and I will just enjoy pranking with my sisters fudge says you have been pranking. Tom says look at mum pointing at lily and fudge turns and says lily why do you have a beard. Lily says ask that sniggering bunch over there. Fudge turns to see tom, lily, violet, james and harry crack up laughing. Lily says its not funny guys I have to shave every morning. Now the five are laying on the floor holding their sides but still laughing. Sirius says have you tried magic to get rid of it lily. Lily says yes I have thankyou sirius. Violet screams in laughter magic won't remove it for a week yet. then Albus sneaks up behind fudge with a bucketful of blue dye potion and tips it on him and the four see and just laugh harder tears coming down their faces now sirius says you will make a good marauder professor Dumbledore. Tom steps from behind the girls and says Mr Fudge sir will you be sending me to Azkaban or having a dementor give me the dementors kiss. Fudge says neither I have just watched you fight death eaters and I notice that the four of you call yourselves the defenders of hogwarts, how did you make your emblem shoot into the sky. Tom say's the same way that the dark mark is shot into the sky the morsmordre curse that is our symbol and we will use it whenever we fight darkness Fudge says you four work as a team. Violet and tom say naturally you saw us didn't you. Fudge says yes a mixture of stunners and killers to take down the death eaters. Tom says those were powerful ones we had no choice with some death eaters it's kill or be killed plus they found out that their leader has betrayed them and gone good. They were aiming to kill and I don't want to die I have a second chance and want to make the best of it. I have a family something I thought I lost forever now i'm going to make the most out of life. Fudge says Well at least the ministry knows who the potter family has adopted into the family. we will let the daily prophet know to make an article that the former dark lord is back and has been fighting death eaters as part of the defenders of hogwarts and that he look like the late tom riddle. Tom says just tell them that lord Voldemort is back but has changed his name back to tom and just to call him tom and that he is sorry for what he has done in the past and knows that he can not make up for what he has done and is not worthy of everybody's forgiveness and does not expect it either he also know's he should be in a cell in Azkaban for what he has done but he will try and protect the wizarding world the best he can to at least try and repay his dept to the world. Fudge says a noble speech I can see you feel guilt but you don't need to you can leave your past in the past you have your future ahead of you and a world to help defend and three people behind you who will help you young tom since you look about sixteen. Tom says that the age I was when the first horcrux was created these three got their hands on one and used it to send all the soul shards in the horcruxes back to me restoring my soul and making it so when I was returned to my body again I would be sixteen again these three started flirting with me as soon as I was returned to my body. Violet say's if Tom goes to Azkaban then the rest of the defenders go with him we stick together. Harry says stand united together we fall thats our motto then the four defenders walk outside and yell morsmordre sending up their emblem and their motto showing the wolf, the dog, the cat and the phoenix underneath it says hogwarts defenders: stand united together we fall. The whole of hogwarts cheers

two days later: unknown place:

a voice says the traitor lord Voldemort, has been speaking with the minister. he is feeling remorse and guilt for the things that he has done he is weak. He has sided with the saviours and they are calling themselves the defenders of hogwarts. another voice says what shall we do my lord. The first voice says rally what is left of our forces we must kill these defenders.

at hogwarts: the hospital wing:

Madam Pomfrey says I can't see anything wrong with them albus I don't know why they passed out. The four defenders wake up and say there is going to be an attack. albus says what are you talking about. Violet says trust us we just saw two death eaters planning to kill us. Harry says rally as many fighters as you can get the defenders aren't going to be enough this time they are bringing all their forces and don't forget the auror's they are calling tom the betrayer. Tom says I did betray them I was their lord and master but I turned to the side of good and I feel emotions now. But I taught death eaters that emotions are weak so they want me dead. they think it is a weakness all they care for is darkness and power. But you three showed me that there is more to life than that now lets prepare for battle and the four run out of the hospital wing and tom puts his wand to his throat and says anybody who wishes to help fight who has skill or wishes to be taught stunners and killers as they will be both needed in this battle then meet us on the seventh floor near the room of requirement, the death eater will be here tomorrow sometime, we have less than 24 hours to train you, but we will do our best, then we will have to fight. The four defenders run to the seventh floor and find most of the school waiting. Violet says are you prepared to fight them they say after the training yes, tom says are you willing to possibly die to save the world from them they say yes. Tom hangs his head and says i'm sorry to say this but it was me who trained them to be evil I created this evil and now I have to stop it I would not ask for your help if I didn't have to and he collapses to the floor in tears saying why did I do this I should just hand myself over to them it's me they want they want me dead so I should just hand myself over to them. Violet says no the defenders do not hand one of their members over to evil people brother. the group cheer and say we want help from all four defenders not three. Tom says you don't care that I was lord Voldemort everybody flinches tom says sorry I forgot that people hate that name. They say it's alright we will get used to it but you have all the experience of you know who and you are a good guy. tom say's your right I do plus I know who all the death eaters are. I will always be known by some as the traitorous dark lord but I prefer tom these days. tom closes his eyes and thinks I need somewhere to train students for battle and paces back and forth three times then opens his eyes and the door for the room of requirement has appeared and violet opens the door. the students and teachers file in plus the headmaster. Tom says Mr Dumbledore sir are you wanting to learn the killing curse to help fight. albus says I already know it tom I was a dark wizard once myself I am ashamed to say it but I killed my sister that is when I come to the side of good have you all heard of Gellert Grindelwald he was my partner in evil wrongdoings we planned to go after the deathly hallows the defenders of hogwarts now have one, tom here is wearing another and the third is in my hand my original wand is in its holster so I think this wand needs to go to the defenders albus hands tom and the girls the elder wand and pulls out his old wand and birch wood and dragon heart string wand and albus says you four are now the masters of death then death appears and says your orders my lords violet says leave us alone death says as you wish and violet passes the elder wand to tom who has been using wandless magic albus says very noble of you violet. Violet says we already have wands toms wand was to highly damaged and he didn't have one because we decided to get rid of it because we couldn't repair it so he gets the new one plus we have the invisibility cloak now lets get to work. Violet says we will teach you the killing curse first. Tom says put your wands away we don't want anybody getting killed, now if you have your wands away I want you to say the incantation avada kadavra and everybody repeats avada kadavra. then tom conjures some training dummy's and says now I want you one at a time to practice the spell on the dummy's remember the killing curse is not evil but it is not good either it is a neutral spell like all spells the cruciatus curse you will learn as well as we will use that for interrogating the death eaters we need to know why they keep launching these attacks and some death eaters can over ride veritaserum but not the cruciatus curse but after the cruciatus curse is used the most humane thing to do is kill them something that was sadly not done to Alice and Frank Longbottom then Neville says it was the people you trained that did it. Tom says don't I know it please don't make me feel anymore guilty than I already am. I know you can't forgive me for it i'm sorry. Violet yells Neville Longbottom if you ever do that again I will use you as a test dummy for the cruciatus curse for the first years do you understand me. Neville whimpers yes miss potter I mean no miss potter I mean oh I don't know miss potter and the four defenders just start laughing and say I think you might have said it right the first time Neville anyway it's time to start practicing the killing curse now one at a time at each practice dummy's, and take out your wands now says avada kadavra and they repeat it but their wands just shudder. Violet says pretend it is a death eater and let your hate and anger go behind the spell then say the incantation they all point their their wands at the dummy's and shout avada kadavra and five hundred green lights go flying towards the practice dummy's and they are blown apart tom says you guys have done well you learned that spell quickly the next will be the cruciatus. The four defenders then say together but you won't be using test dummy's to practice on you will be practicing it on us as it won't work on test dummy's if it is done quickly it won't do harm now the incantation for that spell is crucio just pretend we are death eaters violet says Neville your going to practice on me the same theory applies on this curse as it does for the killing curse Neville walks up to violet and images her as a death eater and lets hate and anger build up and he yells crucio. Violet gets hit with the cruciatus curse and starts screaming then Dumbledore runs and pulls his wand from his hand and violet says what were you concentrating on Neville that was true torture and she see's the hate and anger in his eyes and gets scared and says Neville why are you looking at me like that. Albus looks at Neville and says Neville. Neville says I should make you like my parents death eater. violet says I am not a death eater please Neville stop your scaring me. Neville yells liar you would not know these curses if you weren't. harry says Neville leave we are not training you to be part of the battle anymore, you are wasting our time Neville when we could be training other people and if you join the other side Neville we will kill you we won't have any remorse for killing anybody who joins the enemy. Neville says I will be happy to leave this dark army and I would be happy to join the enemy and fight you. Tom says then we will be more than happy to kill you as we will have auror's too. Neville storms out in a huff lily says is there anybody else who wants to leave before we continue. everybody says no violet says getting up is that an honest answer. everybody says yes then tom says alright then as there are only four defenders we can only have four people practicing the cruciatus curse at a time and four people step forward and point their wands at the four defenders and yell crucio and they fall to the floor screaming and they break the curse and the four defenders get up and look to see who it was and find the four pranked grinning at them violet says I see you four learned quickly and they all transform to wolves and the others say to the defenders we have heard you four can do that. The defenders transform into wolves then transform back and say alright next four they keep getting the cruciatus curse put on them and are soon down to the last four which is four Slytherin's draco included and the four point their wands at them draco says sorry for this cousins violet says don't be weak cousin feel hate and anger and the four Slytherin's shout crucio. the defenders fall to the floor just before the spell is broken Blaise says your related to these four draco says i'm related to Ron, sirius and hermione too so what is the difference we are all related to the blacks and our familys date back to the four founders we are all in the same family tree. Tom says cousin I know you like this little family reunion but we have a war to prepare for and i'm not sure the defenders themselves will survive thats why we are passing on our skill's in case we can't pass them on later now we want you to practice stunners you can practice them on either the test dummy's or each other the defenders will be practicing as well and they start practicing stunners tom says I can see you have the hang of that one too now I will need professor Mcgonagall help with this one we are going to teach you to become animagi a very useful skill in battle now I want you all to clear your minds there is silence for a few minutes then tom says now picture a wolf in your mind just a wolf. then suddenly where everybody was stood there are wolves tom says very good, now think of your human form, then suddenly the wolves are replaced by the people that were stood there before violet says well done all of you, now I want to see if you can transform without being instructed. The students transform to wolves and then back to humans then one says tom why did you pick that form for us. Violet says because that is the form we use in battle and wolves are pack hunters and work well together didn't you watch us when we had challenged our father and godfather we were pack hunters to every meaning Azkaban turned us into pack hunters and we hunted our friends here and nearly ripped their throats out because we had gone feral we had been in wolf form for most of the time we were in azkaban it took us two weeks to become human again we had become true wolves and we worked together as a pack to bring down the opposing side two went for the legs and broke then then another went for the back albus thought it was just a fun battle at first but because we had gone feral we had challenged them to a battle of superiority and we won by an unfair advantage we were working as a pack and they stood no chance two students challenged us to the same battle and they got seriously injured. Harry says Ron, Hermione, Sirius and James step up here please the four called walk up and james says are you supposed to call your father by his given name. Violet says shut up James Potter in an imitation of her mother then says these are the four people that we fought with when we went feral. james potter is our father professor black is our godfather and ron and hermione are our cousins and friends. now I think your training is almost complete we can teach you the imperious curse if you like, it will come in handy in battle plus you could make the death eaters do some pretty embarrassing things after the battle. i'm sure we will have a few prisoners. Harry adds you might also have our body's but hopefully not. Now the incantation for the imperious curse is imperio repeat it violet says try it on me make me do something embarrassing james says you have no shame violet Ron points his wand at violet and says imperio then says do something you would find embarrassing and violet takes her shirt of then ron removes the spell and violet looks down and james says you seriously have no shame girl violet picks her shirt up off the floor and puts it back on blushing. Lily says I can't believe you just did that violet tom is rolling around on the floor laughing while sirius is shaking his head saying girls they will strip anywhere violet says hark who's talking Mr Casanova we all know about your screws in hogwarts sirius' face turns red as james starts laughing and says how did you find out about that. Harry says there's a trophy in the trophy room awarded to sirius for the most times having done it in hogwarts history. James just laughs harder and says why did you never show me this trophy sirius. Sirius says I didn't even know it was there. James says girls is this a prank. Violet says no we were in the trophy room the other night playing a prank on filch actually when we saw it. What prank did you play on filch oh we locked a dummy in the trophy cabinet and told him that we found a student locked in the trophy cabinet then they hear so it was you four who played that prank on me. Violet says don't tell dumbledore he won't do anything he was in on it he's in the order of the marauders filch says oh no the next generation. James says worst than the last they will even prank a fellow marauder. Violet says is everybody ready for war as the death eaters will be here soon. Neville walks back in and says i'm sorry violet for what I said, my hate and anger took over. violet says that is understandable Neville do you want to learn the last thing that we have to teach you. Neville says if it will help me fight beside you then yes. Tom says Neville clear your mind there is silence again for a few minutes, and then tom says alright now picture a wolf just a wolf. and suddenly a wolf is standing in Neville's place. Tom say's alright now picture your human form and then Neville is stood in the wolfs place. Violet says Neville I want to see you transform without being instructed then Neville transforms to a wolf and back violet says well done Neville you have passed all your tests the crucio was done very well Neville you actually forgot who I was and tortured me that is how we need to get information out of some death eaters but you noticed I didn't break some are like that and they need the imperio and veritaserum at the same time and some need all three. Tom says Neville do you know professor snape he is on our side but he has the dark mark on his arm still I will have to see him and and remove it Severus says you were talking about me tom says yes do you know who I am Severus says no I have never met you before tom says slit nostrils red eyes name that was feared by all does that sound familiar. Severus says your the dark lord. Tom says not anymore Severus show me your arm I will remove the mark. Severus is hesitant tom says don't worry I won't hurt you then Severus rolls up his left sleeve revealing the dark mark on his arm and tom waves the elder wand over it muttering something and the mark disappears and tom says you are now released from a long dead dark lords service what the other death eaters don't know is the dark lord died when these girls were one year old sure I may still be alive but i'm not the dark lord anymore I don't want power there is power but it ranges in two directions good and evil and I think fighting for good is more powerful I may be using the same spells as before but I am using them for good now lets transform and get down to the main hall oh and severus clear your mind then picture a wolf and once you have done that picture your human form severus does that and he transforms into a black wolf then he transforms back to human and says why did I do that tom because you going to need it in battle now transform and lets go and everybody transforms into wolves and runs down to the main hall to find the death eater army standing on the front lawn the death eaters say finally hogwarts has been taken over by nature and leader hears in his head don't be so sure of that Mcnair we have been training for 22 hours everybody here knows the unforgivable's and we won't hesitate to use them the dark lord died ten years ago Mcnair why do you still faithfully support somebody who was killed by three one year olds. Mcnair says am I hearing ghosts now the wolves in the main hall transform and tom say no your hearing me Tom Marvolo Riddle or as I am now called tom marvolo potter I am the former dark lord I am the wolf defender you will not leave this place alive Mcnair nor will your allies then a whole troop of auror's appear out of mid air tom says right on time Mr Kingsley we were about to start the battle without you. Kingsley says like hell tom I would not miss this for anything tom says Kingsley clear your mind then picture our defender form Kingsley looks at tom questioningly and tom nods to the other auror's saying to get them to do it as well then he understands and he and the auror's transform then they transform back the death eaters say retreat they have an advantage on us and the group run out sending killing and stunning curses after them taking out more then half of the death eaters then thats when tom feels it and says transform and they all transform. Dementors float in the gate and start searching but cannot find their targets. The dementors leave the school after an hour of searching and sucking the soul out of the giant squid causing it to somehow drown. They transform back to human form just to hear harry yell expecto patronum there was a dementor hanging over her but she uses her stag patronus to get rid of it. Harry walks over to the death eaters with tom and Kingsley and says I feel like making the ones that are alive do something embarrassing what do you think Kingsley and tom. Kingsley says how. Tom says it's not exactly legal the imperious curse Kingsley says depends what you make them do harry. Points her wand at one of them and says imperio and says run around the lake naked Kingsley just laughs and says that is going to be funny and the death eater tries to take off his clothes but he is fighting the curse Kingsley says interesting strong one this one harry says grab his arms Kingsley i'm going to take the curse off while Kingsley grabs his arms she says imperio taking off the curse and says you did very well at fighting that imperious curse just now. then harry transforms into her wolf form closely followed by tom. Harry latches onto the death eaters leg and dragges him off into the main hall of hogwarts and snarls at him before going out and dragging another death eater into the main hall then violet, lily and tom drag some in, snarl and run off to get more and they soon reappear with some more, but half of the school has joined them and are dragging in the last of the death eaters and the ones that joined snarl while the defenders howl then they transform back to their human forms and the defenders point their wands at the death eaters and tom says Severus can you get some veritaserum as I would like to interrogate these death eaters legally not that they deserve it, then we will escort them to Azkaban with Kingsley. Kingsley says your not taking me to Azkaban. Violet says Kingsley you idiot get over here we are going to interrogate these morons, then escort them to Azkaban, but the defenders will need an auror with them as Azkaban is not a safe place for the defenders to be alone and then we are going to hunt down the last of the death eaters. Tom says they won't be using my fathers house as a safe house anymore. Violet says why, tom says because I was the secret keeper so I know the location, but these guys know all the locations of the current safe houses and the current one in use, plus which one is going to be used next. Severus comes back with the veritaserum and hands it to tom and tom says thankyou professor, how does your arm feel. Severus says much better thankyou tom. Tom walks over to the death eaters there are only five left alive after the battle and he tips some of the veritaserum down each of their throats and their eyes glaze over and tom says where are the safe houses one death eater says malfoy manor and the riddle house are safe houses another says grimmauld place is a safe house sirius says why are you using my house as a safe house but sirius is ignored because tom puts up his hand to stop them from talking and says are there any more safe house the death eaters says no sir tom says which one is currently in use they say Malfoy manor tom says which will be the next one in use they say grimmauld place tom says Kingsley send can you contact the ministry and have a team of auror's sent to little whinging I think there are two safe houses there my mother's house is there as well I want them both watched then tom says we are going to take you to azkaban one wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you do you understand me. Tom says violet, lily and harry are you coming I will take two with me you each take one I will protect you at Azkaban the three girls say ok and each grab a death eater. Then they apparate to Azkaban.

Azkaban:

the dementors see them arrive and float towards them. and says ah the traitorous dark lord and his servants. tom says I have no servants thankyou dementor, these are the other three members of the defenders, we are here on ministry business we have prisoners that need to go in cells. the dementors say the prisoners will go in the cells, if you bring them along we will put them in a cell.

Azkaban: two hours later

the defenders find themselves locked in a high security cell chained to the wall their wands on the other side of the room then they hear Kingsley say where the hell are they. and he opens the door and says oh my god what happened. tom says the dementors aren't part of the ministry anymore, they call me the traitorous dark lord, and they put us here our wands are over there you will need my wand to free us, it's the elder wand one of the deathly hallows it looks different to the others. kingsley says why are there only three wands here when there should be four. violet says because mine is down the back of my pants the death eaters didn't want it after that I said they could stick their hand down there to get it but they thought I might slap them they were scared of an eleven year old. kingsley picks up the elder wand and starts tapping the chains and the chains release kingsley says your wand tom. passing tom his wand and violet pulls hers from out of the back of her pants kingsley says I will tell fudge about this breach of security, but we will have to get back to hogwarts another attack is imminent and you four are the current hero's of hogwarts.

hogwarts: two hours later:

tom says the prisoners that we were escorting to Azkaban escaped when the dementors locked us in a high security cell. professor Mcgonagall says are you saying security at Azkaban has been breached. Kingsley says exactly, the dementors are not part of the ministry anymore. violet says they tried to take our wands, but I stuck mine down the back of my pants and they were too scared to stick their hand down there to get it. james says violet how come you can turn every situation into a joke. violet says I don't know, just a special talent I guess, then tom says hello Mcnair to what do I owe to pleasure. Mcnair says I want the defenders to fight on talents alone against the remaining death eaters tom says then you outnumbered because the defenders is bigger than the four of us your surrounded by the defenders but I accept your challenge we will see you tomorrow at high noon it will give us both time to prepare for battle my friend and mcnair walks out of hogwarts to the apparition point and apparates. Neville says what do you mean he was surrounded by defenders violet says you don't accept our offer it would be an honor beyond all others we use the same spell for our emblem as the death eaters do for theirs they all say the defenders stand united together we fall. Harry says they accept now let get rid of those tables and get some training in before dinner time one student says how do we know we can trust you tom. Tom says after what I have done I don't expect you to trust me I just hope you trust Harry, Lily and Violet. Violet says do you people plan on sending tom bad again if you do you can get out now and Violet transforms into her wolf form a snarls and starts sniffing and everybody hears I can smell guilt amongst you remember I have a strong sense of smell at the moment it would be better to come forward before I start hunting you down. then a student runs out of the hall screaming and violet bolts after and she corners him in the main hall snarling and snapping at him, then she latches onto his leg and drags him back into the great hall and through everybody to the front leaving him on display and padding back to her family. transforming and says if you insult tom and then run that will happen to you I am not forgiving. james says what the hell violet go and heal him. Harry says nah let him suffer for a minute then tom grabs violets arm and walks her over to the boy and says heal him violet says yes tom and she transforms into a phoenix and starts to cry on the wound and it heals tom says I am glad I didn't kill you that move will be handy in battle violet transforms to her wolf form and jumps on tom snarling then harry and lily transform and jump her knocking her off tom giving him time to transform and he steps up beside lily and harry and snarls challenging violet to battle. Violet snarls at lily and harry challenging them then two more wolves walk over and stand on either side of violet and snarl at tom, lily and harry then two red dogs walk over. one joins violets side and one joins toms side, they snarl at the opposing side and Dumbledore says I think you people might want to move, this is about to get rough there is a battle about to happen, again. Dumbledore conjures stands at the side of the room and everybody runs to the stands just as the battle starts lily and harry go for their sisters legs but she dodges not knowing it was a diversion to get tom behind her and he latches onto her back leg and bites down, while lily latches onto her back and bites down breaking both her back leg and back then they go on the prowl for one of the mystery wolves and tom latches onto their back from behind and bites down breaking it then they go on the prowl for the other mystery but find a black dog instead but he latches onto its leg while harry latches onto the other and they bite down hard breaking them then harry latches onto his back and bites down breaking it, then they go on the prowl for the the last dog and they sense it behind them and they turn and it jumps tom. Tom runs his claws across its face leaving huge gauges lily slams into the dog knocking it off tom. Tom gets up and prowls over and latches onto the red beasts back biting down and breaking it thinking he had defeated the last opponent he pads off then he gets sent flying across the room injuring his back paw on landing and looks up to see a stag then lily and harry run up and start snarling and snapping at the stag, putting it in shock and it transforms into James Potter and he says girls he attacked violet then the wolves attack James they leave him with two broken legs and then pad over to tom to see if he is alright they transform back to humans and heal his back paw allowing him to transform back then they walk over to violet and heal her allowing her to transform violet says you owe me a back massage for a month tom tom says well dad just threw me across the room for that I think he should be the last to get healed. James says you're a traitor tom violet says I challenged him dad he beat me fair and square plus he got that boy healed anyway tom I don't care if I lost that battle was fun. Tom says well lets heal the others lily and harry heal the two mystery wolves while violet heals the red dog and tom heals james but once james is healed he picks tom up by his neck scaring him then the three girls change into wolves and james hears if you do not put tom down now we will tear you to shreds james quickly puts him down and turns to see three snarling wolves in front of him tom transforms and steps in front of james and snarls and the girls back off james says whoa. Tom transforms and says you took me in so the least I can do is protect you james says but I almost killed you. Tom says well I don't blame you I am not closely related and I just injured one of your daughters that gives you every right to try and kill me I don't expect you to trust me after what I have done, why would I? James says most people would be on edge around you, but I feel that I can you have stood by my girls and protected them from death eaters and dementors. Tom says I failed you when we escorted those prisoners to Azkaban. James says what happened. Tom says the dementors have sided with the death eaters and they locked us in a high security cell we were there for two hours before Kingsley found us the prisoners escaped I blame myself I should have foreseen this having been dark once myself. James says you weren't to know you thought you would be able to protect them at azkaban and the dementors would not be a problem. Tom says thats the problem it seemed off when I first arrived at Azkaban but I shrugged it off it's my fault it could have been avoided if we would have apparated back here we could have got backup. James says or got killed we had more death eater trouble while you four were at Azkaban i'm just glad you four didn't get hurt. Tom says i''m sorry I couldn't protect your girls. James says don't worry what matter's is that your all safe. Tom says we need everybody grade two and up for the defenders if we stand a chance against the death eater but we won't get rid of the grade ones we have now they just can't fight tomorrow except for four grade ones me, lily, harry and violet as we were challenged and we need to protect the world me most of all harry, lily, and violet say we are all in this together tom remember our motto stand united together we fall. James says I don't understand that motto harry say it's code for fight together or die together. James says oh now it makes sense

hogwarts: the next day just before noon:

the four leaders say is everyone ready for battle they say yes just then the death eaters show up and they turn to Mcnair and say you said yesterday afternoon that there was only four defenders. Tom says he found out last night that half the school are defenders. Tom then says before this battle begins are there any death eaters that want to change sides as being the former dark lord I am the only one with the power to remove the dark mark and will do just that for anybody who changes sides and most of the death eaters walk over to where the defenders are and Mcnair says you thin my army out before I battle you. Tom says no I am seeing who is truly worth saving and you are not one of them Mcnair I fight for freedom and justice these days plus I respect muggle born's these days then the defenders point their wands at the remaining death eaters and yell avada kadavra and the remaining death eaters hit the ground tom says roll up your sleeves and I will take you out of my service I don't want slaves and they roll up their sleeves. Tom runs his wand over the marks muttering something and the marks disappear and they say thankyou my lord. Tom says don't call me my lord that title died with my old body call me tom. James says it was good of you to see who was worth saving rather than just capture them or kill them. Tom says you only get one chance at life so you don't destroy another's if you don't have to. Albus says very noble tom says thank you sir. Albus says are you still frightened of me tom. Tom says a bit albus says the five of us will have to spend some time running around the castle grounds. Tom says I didn't know you liked fun things. Albus says or we could setup a prank on somebody. Tom says I think i'm going to get along with you professor

hogwarts: midnight two nights later:

albus and the four defenders sneak into Severus quarters and swap his robes with clown costumes that they had got from a muggle costume shop and then they hide his robes all over the school

and all head for bed.

hogwarts: the next morning:

a roar is heard throughout the school and everyone comes rushing out to see what is going on and they see Severus in a clown suit he had got dressed half asleep and the four defenders just start laughing Severus says you four to the headmasters office. Violet says he's not going to do anything but cheer that the prank worked uncle albus helped us with this prank Severus so your screwed. But he drags the four of them up to the headmasters office anyway. Albus is talking to molly and Arthur Weasley when Severus drags the four of them in Molly screams and hides behind Albus and Arthur glares at Tom violet says molly tom is one of the four leaders of the defenders we have been defending hogwarts together he is not the person he used to be he is on our side. Arthur says Albus is that true or are they lieing Violet, Lily and Harry transform to wolves and start snarling. Albus says you have just angered the three potter girls a good thing the last potter child has not transformed. Molly says there are only three. tom says they adopted me and I am fighting my former followers lord voldemort's form died when these girls were one, so when these girls did the dark magic to return me to my body I was returned to my sixteen year old form you can call me what you wish but my name is simply "tom" I don't want to be feared anymore but I don't expect anybody to forgive me and yes I know I should be in Azkaban but these girls decided I needed a second chance they restored my soul and gave me a family and the ability to feel emotions but now I feel remorse and guilt for what I have done and know that I won't be able to be evil again. Arthur says I didn't know that the saviours have done that I read the article in the daily prophet and I thought it was a relative to the dark lord. Tom says please don't call me that the dark lord is dead violet, lily and harry thankyou for ending my reign of power back then I had grown too powerful, I had grown drunk on power I don't want it to happen again. Arthur says I can tell true remorse and false remorse and that's true remorse that is heart felt. Tom says I wish I could change the past what I have done make's me a beast, an outcast. Violet says we accepted you for who you are now we will send out a message to the world do not judge somebody by their past they may have done evil it their past but judge them by their future as their future may be different to their past do not condemn a person because of their past. Tom here gave death eaters the same chance we gave him and some were smart enough to take it they value life to much to stay death eaters the reason he gave them the chance was because that battle we were killing death eaters not capturing they were too powerful and the dementors have left the ministry. Arthur says what. Tom says three days ago we were escorting five prisoners to Azkaban as a favour for Kingsley, and when we arrived, I felt something off about the place, Arthur says thats the dementors for you they are rotting corpses. tom says no something didn't feel right, we said that we were on ministry business, escorting prisoners to Azkaban, and they said that if we escorted them to the cells, they would be put in the cell, the next thing we know we are locked in a high security cell, chained to the wall, violet had shoved her wand down the back of her pants, when they told her to give them her wand, harry's, lily's and mine were tossed to the other side of the room, violet had said to the death eater that they could stick their hands down there to grab it, but they were too scared that she would slap them, so the wand stayed there until Kingsley came two hours later. Arthur says what were you thinking violet taunting dark wizards. violet says well you have known me all my life so what do you think, oh yeah did you hear about when your son challenged us when we were feral. molly steps out from behind albus and says yes we did you broke his legs and back in a superiority battle, then when the battle was over you three went looking for dementors and nearly got killed. Tom says is that true. violet says yes we did go looking for dementors after the battle. the dementors tried to suck out our soul we lost it for almost a minute. when we lose our soul it goes from three orbs to one as our soul is in three parts we can still feel a tiny portion of your soul in us violet says but when I repaired your soul I added a tiny portion of ours de aging you to as close to us as possible you are pure of heart now as well tom and as powerful as are connected to us we said we would give you a second chance and we wanted to make sure you had that second chance our soul is what kept you in this world after your soul was restored. Tom says you found another way to keep me alive other than the horcruxes. Harry says in the condition you were in if we would have just restored your soul you would have died we could not have done that plus now you are even more powerful than Dumbledore. Tom says oh no that is just what I didn't want. albus says you four take advantage of your link and use your powers for good and I want to ask you four something. The four defenders say yes Dumbledore says I haven't asked the question yet tom says well whats the question. Albus says well you four did really well at defeating the death eater so I would like you four to join the order of the phoenix the four say seriously. Tom says but that's the organization created to stop me. Albus says not anymore it's not you are not evil anymore tom your medallions are on the desk they are leader medallions violet, lily and harry pick up their medallions, but tom is hesitant, albus says what's the matter tom. tom says i'm not sure I should take it, when I was in this position last time I turned evil, no I can't i'm sorry sir, I can't risk it. violet picks it up and puts it round toms neck and says remember the connection we have we won't let you turn evil. through our connection we can pull you back to us. **(hi Nathanjack here again if you haven't guessed who the mystery wolves are already they are remus and sirius oh yeah the tom in the story is non other than tom riddle I thought I would make him a hero rather than a villain he gets too much villain stuff as it is. Tom Riddle was de-aged to sixteen when he was restored to his body so in the story he is younger than James and Lily. Please read and review many thanks oh yeah I have given the dementors the ability to talk I thought I would make sense if they worked for the ministry that they have some way to communicate with humans anyway til next time see ya Nathanjack out)**


	6. The Interviewer And The Tutorer

chapter 6: the interviewer and the tutorer

Tom, Lily, Harry and Violet are walking down to Snape's classroom when they are dragged into an empty classroom tom turn and says hello Rita skeeter the woman says how do you know my name tom just laughs and says I know many things Rita but do you know my name Rita says no I wanted to find out anything about the dark lords return. Tom says well your looking at him Rita my name is tom formerly lord Voldemort it is nice to make your acquaintance. Rita says you haven't killed me yet. Tom says are you a death eater if not than I do not have a reason to harm you. If you noticed I was walking with the saviours if you want to know how I returned you will need to talk to them but I don't know if they want to talk to you at the moment rita we have a class to go to. Violet says tom was restored to his body using unicorn blood and snake venom. Rita says thats dark magic. Harry says it may be dark magic, but it does not mean any of us are dark, tom is our cousin, so we had to restore him to his body, plus we could not stand the pain as the four of us are linked we felt toms pain so we had to restore him we restored his soul too. Lily says now if you will excuse us we have to go. Rita says one more things we want to see your emblem, we heard you four are now known as the defenders. the four say alright walk with us to the main hall, we cannot show you our emblem here. Rita says why not. Violet says because you idiot, it needs to be shot into the sky. Rita says oh then lead the way they walk down to the main hall and out the front doors and the four defenders point theirs wands at the sky and shout morsmordre. A wolf, a phoenix, a cat and a dog shoot into the sky followed by the words the defenders of hogwarts violet potter, lily potter, harry potter, tom potter then underneath those words it says stand united together we fall. Tom says happy Rita she says you four just used a dark curse to shoot that into the sky. Tom says that was never dark Rita the morsmordre curse was originally used for shooting messages into the sky to warn people of danger it was me, who twisted it for dark purposes, but we now use it for good again that emblem if you notice has disappeared because there is no danger. harry says hang on tom it is still up there then they look at the gate to see some dementors and says Rita get inside and close the doors we can take care of ourselves and they start sending killing curses at the dementors hitting their marks looking at the sky every now and then and after ten minutes of fighting the emblem disappears and they relax and violet says I think we did it then Severus storms out the doors and yells why were you four not in the dungeons ten minutes ago. Violet says because for the past ten minutes we have been doing our jobs as defenders Severus says what why weren't the staff notified. Tom says because it was a surprise attack we only found out because we were showing Rita our emblem Severus says Rita coming later on this afternoon. Lily says we were just talking to Rita. Severus says we have an imposter in the school and they have fooled you four that is smart we must find this imposter because they now have information on you four, that is what they were here after. tom says damn my sixteen year old knowledge Voldemort had more and would not have been fooled. violet says steady tom it's not your fault, we are as much to blame, we were fooled as well and we should not have been, we have as much knowledge as you do. then they see a death eater walk out of the castle and tom points his wand at him and yells stupify. and hits him with a stunning jinx and they walk up to him and tom says well, well, well, Barty crouch jr and he roughly lifts him to his feet with violets help and they drag him inside and up to the headmasters office where they tie him to the headmasters chair tom says sorry for this professor but we need Mr Kingsley here and he appears and says you called tom. Tom says how did you know. the auror office has something there that lets them know when the defenders need them so who do we have here hell Barty crouch jr he was reported dead by the dementors three months ago just before they turned Tom says do you think they could have turned by that time. Kingsley says it,s possible Kingsley says Severus can you get us some veritaserum he says it will be my last vial albus says why Severus looking over his glasses at him severus shivers then says because thats all I have, tom says then we will make some more today as we will need a lot more before this war is over Mr Kingsley have we secured the riddle and gaunt houses Kingsley says yes we have what about grimmauld place I think the defenders along with it's secret keeper sirius need to secure that one sirius says me and james drove them off from there. Tom says thank god your safe I don't want to see another black die sirius says another black tom says can you excuse me and sirius for a minute please and tom walks with sirius to an empty classroom and says I want to apologize for the pain I caused yourself and the rest of your family sirius says what are you talking about tom. Tom says I don't know how to put this any other way so I will just say it straight it was me who killed your brother Regulus I know you can't forgive me, I don't expect it either, I wish I could undo it and give you your brother back but we both know there is no spell that can bring back the dead but I can give you something so you can see your family again sirius says no tom I forgive you I would rather leave the past in the past Regulus and rest of my direct family are gone but we are still family members and family members forgive each other but then sirius gets a devilish look in his eye and says but the marauders forgive then prank each other so watch your back tom says your on sirius and they walk back to Dumbledore's office both with a smirk and a devilish glint in their eyes. when the girls see them they say there is going to be a prankathon albus says oh no whats the rules of the prankathon you two. Albus says tom and sirius say students versus teachers Severus says oh no tom say violet, lily and harry lets go and get the rest of the students and start planning first to be pranked I think should be sirius. sirius says tom i'm pranking you first tom says fine by me but your outnumbered one hundred to one. Lily says so why has this prankathon happened tom tom says um I sort of told sirius that it was me who killed his brother Regulus and apologized and he decided to forgive me marauders style violet says and whats that tom says apparently forgive somebody and then prank them harry laughs and says that sounds just like sirius sirius says it sure does. The four defenders yell and jump three inches in the air and violet says Sirius Orion Black. Sirius says four students in one hit laughing his head off violet grabs toms wand and puts it to her throat and says all students to the great hall for prank planning all classes as of now are canceled until every teacher in the school has been pranked, the teachers are planning in dumbledore's office all teachers to dumbledore's office sirius says why are you sending the teachers there violet says hey you are the leader of the teachers side so go and start planning Sirius Orion Black we are the leaders of the student side and the four defenders send the bat bogey hex towards black hitting their mark and say one teacher down sirius yells it's on girls as violet still has toms wand violet passes it back and they run skidding around the corner just as sirius's hex goes past laughing and violet says this is the third floor corridor I have heard storys about it lets check it out the walk down to the door at the end and open the door and slip in and look up to find a three headed dog standing there. They scream and run out sirius is standing outside the door laughing when they run out. The four of them grab him and slam him into the wall and say why did you want us to go in there sirius says that was an awesome prank tom says you almost got us killed albus walks up and says put him down. lily says not before we give him a good beating. Sirius is looking scared now albus says why do you want to beat up your godfather violet says because he sent us into a room with a vicious three headed dog in it giving sirius a punch in the face, lily giving him another, and harry gives him one too then they drop him on the floor and start punching him after a minute they walk away content with what they have done sirius mutters that dog is protecting the thing your father picked up you four need to retrieve it it is no longer safe than he passes out the four defenders spin around and say what did you say sirius albus says he is unconscious but you four need to go to the library I believe while I take sirius to the hospital wing tom says I know what dad picked up but I need somewhere where we won't be heard by anybody do you have the marauders map on you violet. Violet says yes. Tom says can you get it out. Violet passes tom the marauders map and he points his wand at it and says I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and it shows tom, violet, lily and Barty crouch jr tom says we have an imposter among us violet and lily harry is not here she is in a class room in the dungeons grab the imposter tom says Mr Kingsley we need you and kingsley appears along with Dumbledore he says what wrong tom. Tom points his wand at the harry look alike and says thats whats wrong thats not harry look at the map harry is in a classroom in the dungeons severus appears and says I have been waiting for you three then see's the imposter and says hang on if harry's here than who is in the dungeons tom apparates to the dungeons and says harry we need to go barty crouch jr is parading around as you harry says how just come and quick before he gets away again and they apparate to the third floor and he is fighting them trying to get away harry says move and she points her wand at Barty and yells avada kadavra and he falls to the floor and tom looks at the map and say walk up the corridor harry. harry says why. violet says it's to double check you are really you. and harry does as she's told tom say's yep she's harry the harry print on the map moved with harry. Violet says we have just saved the day again. Snape says now the four of you need to get to the dungeons for your potions tutoring. they apparate to the potions classroom Severus arrives a few minutes later and says so you four want to make one of the most advanced potions in this school. the four say yes we do. Severus says I will have to get you some ingredients from my private stores because, I don't keep belladonna and dragon's blood in students stores, but you can find spine of lionfish and puffer fish eyes in students stores, once you have your ingredients I will write the instructions on the board and I hope you do it right, because you will be testing it on yourselves and if it is not made properly you will be poisoned, remember the instructions for how long it takes will be on the board too. tom just gulps because he has a lot of dark secrets. severus says the world already knows your secrets tom relax, they are glad you are on their side now. Tom say's i'm sorry sir but I can't test mine on me, I can't risk going bad again. severus says you seem to fear your dark side. tom says I do I fear it, more than I fear death. violet says you fear death tom says yes that I why I created the horcruxes, because I didn't want to die lily says tom we don't just die there has to be a reason for a person to die and when we die we go to a better place than this world. tom says really death doesn't sound that scary. Violet says we die when the body is too worn out to continue working which is usually when we are old. tom says that does not sound nice. harry says lets get off the topic of death and go and get these ingredients. The four defenders walk to the student stores to get the ingredients they can get from there. They walk out of the student stores with the ingredients and Severus writes the instructions on the board they sit at their desks look at the board to see what the first part of the instructions is and see that they can only work with one ingredient. so they start grinding the spine of lionfish until it becomes a fine powder. just then Snape comes back with the other ingredients for them and they say can we add the spine of lionfish now professor. Severus says not until you have finished preparing your ingredients plus I want to talk to you four after class and no you are not in trouble now continue on the potion and the four defenders measure out an ounce of dragon blood and they say professor we have finished preparing he say then read the instructions to see how to add your ingredients. So they read the instructions and add the powdered spine of lionfish, then they add the ounce of dragons blood, then they add a puffer fish eye and then the belladonna and leave it to sit for ten minutes

ten minutes later:

Severus comes over and inspects the potions and says these were made perfectly where did you four learn to make this the defenders say we have never made this before severus says I am going to bottle this and tell the headmaster who made this batch. albus walks in and says batch of what Severus. Severus says come and have a look at the potions these students have made. albus walks over and says it looks like water, i'm guessing it's veritaserum and it's unlikely a student made these, these are perfect. Severus says I watched these four students make this batch that your looking at headmaster. albus says if you four made this well done, we had our seventh years try, and they could not do it half as well, half were to afraid to try it and half poisoned themselves because they thought it was like any other potion. violet says if I am correct this potion needs one lunar cycle to cure. Severus says you are correct and you listen very good. violet says no I snuck into the library one night and into the restricted section and borrowed a few books on the dark arts for the defenders, and I spotted moste potente potions and decided to borrow that to do a bit of research thats how I found out about that potion that restored tom to his body, the books are in my trunk at the moment as I haven't been able to sneak back into the library to put them back. albus says is that how you found out about those spells that you were teaching the students. Severus says what spells oh nothing to major just the three unforgivable's. Severus says what. Tom says we have been fighting death eaters and we told the students that the cruciatus and imperius are for interrogating death eaters only and the killing curse is for life and death situations only Severus like some of them will stick to that the dark lord. tom says is sitting right in front of you thankyou Severus, plus, my name is tom. Severus says there is a new dark lord tom, somebody else is leading the death eaters. tom says what, is that why they are still so orderly. albus says that is why you four are in the order. harry says i'm not. tom says how long was that imposter among us, did anybody check the body. albus says yes, Barty had the medallion on him harry what is your primary animagus form she say's a phoenix, why? albus say's I was checking something only you would know or your friends. James walks in and says I know what to ask them albus, harry what happened in Azkaban when your mother and I were visiting? harry says I thought you were another hallucination, you grew worried and slapped me in the face to bring me back to reality. tom says why did you go to Azkaban? violet says because we were practicing killing curses in our back yard. tom says and why were you practicing killing curses may I ask. james says tom you do know this is the one moment they have been dreading, they were told you were evil and were practicing them to take you down when you came back. the three girls hang their heads in shame. tom says it's all right girls i'm not mad, but why didn't you tell me this. tom then says james am I allowed to call you dad. james says of course tom you are part of the family now. Tom says it looks like we all are going to need help getting over our demons. james says the world has forgiven you, the way to get over your demons is to forgive yourself. tom says with me thats hard, these girls have done what they thought was right, which I think is great, but it still does not explain how they ended up in Azkaban. james says they ordered the auror's to take them there, it was worst than the day you broke into the house and stunned me and lily. tom says that's one of the thing's I can't forgive myself for, but you still took me in after what I did. james says you haven't seen how closely related we are have you tom. Tom says no. james says we are cousins as are you cousins with my daughters once removed, thats pretty close tom, plus both our family's date back to the four founders. tom says really. james says yes thats why we took you in because you are family and family helps each other, you help me everyday tom you protect my daughters from danger even though there is a prophecy saying that the four of you cannot live. tom says well hell to the prophecy, I won't live my life by some damn prophecy, I believe there are many prophecies that have not come true, this prophecy will just be another, because I plan on having all four defenders survive. the four yell stand united together we fall. then they hear that can be arranged. and everybody ducks just as a jet of green light goes flying through the room and they hear Avery say tom i'm disappointed in you being so weak tom sends a jet of red light towards Avery legs and stuns him then Severus binds him tom says this war is far from over is this the leader. albus says yes. tom says then lets interrogate him and then kill him. Severus says if you try to interrogate him now you will poison him. tom says then stand back I have another way. albus says are you about to do what I think your going to do. Tom says not yet sir, Avery start talking or I will make you talk, you know my powers already Avery, now start talking where are the safe houses and which ones are in use currently? Avery says i'm not telling you anything. tom says not without pain anyway everybody has their breaking point Avery. and he yells crucio and Avery starts screaming and tom lifts his wand breaking the curse and says start talking Avery. and he says they are using the potter residence currently as a safe house. albus says death eaters are breaking into other peoples houses to make them safe houses for their cause? Avery says yes. tom says where is the next safe house going to be? Avery says they plan on retaking the riddle house. tom says I have my house being protected, is that all the information you have for me Avery. Avery says yes. then tom points his wand at Avery and yells avada kadavra. then he points his wand at himself and yells crucio. all the muscles in his body tense up and he starts screaming in agony then albus pulls the wand out of his hand and breaks the spell just as Kingsley shows up and says I just picked up that the cruciatus curse was used on one of the defenders. albus says tom used it on himself. tears are running down the other defenders faces and albus says tom are you alright? tom says I had to punish myself for that dark act. albus says you scared your sisters. tom looks over and see's them crying Kingsley says what dark act? albus says he used the cruciatus curse to interrogate Avery, because we have no veritaserum then he killed him, then he scared all of us by turning the wand on himself and using the cruciatus curse on himself. Tom says and now I am going to let myself suffer for what I have done I deserve it. James says tom we need to take you to the hospital wing and get you healed. Tom says no, i'm going for a walk and tom walks out of the dungeon to the main hall and out the castle doors then he walks down into the forbidden forest where he passes out. Kingsley says I think we need to go searching for him we can't leave him alone in that state violet, lily and harry say I think we know where he would have went we will meet you outside. They apparate to the forbidden forest and the others run after them and start searching for them when they see three hands waving, they run over. lily says he may have gone in here, lets go. they walk into the forbidden forest, but it's not long before they find him unconscious, with three centaurs ready to kill him. the three girls blast them across the clearing and say you dare cross the defenders the centaurs stand up and point their bows at the girls. The three girls point their wands at them and say leave now and you will survive to see the light of another day. the centaurs say you three are the saviours but you defend the dark lord why? Violet says the dark lord is gone we killed him sure this may be a reincarnated form of the dark lord but this man is not evil, we will take him from here and not return. the centaurs say make sure that you don't return. violet says you are pushing my patience centaur remember he is one of the four defenders, if you push my patience any further we will return here and we will kill all of you. harry says violet. the centaur says your dare theaten us you will pay for that. But before the centaurs can do anything violet points her wand at centaur and yells avada kadavra hitting the centaur square in the chest then a huge spider drops down chasing off the remaining centaurs. Not long after aragog appears and says that was a very brave thing you did defender of hogwarts now take the Slytherin heir and make sure he is safe you still have a lot of danger ahead of you defender of hogwarts and he leaves. Leaving the three defenders puzzled as to what he was talking about but take tom back to the castle and up to the hospital wing.

Three days later:

tom slowly wakes up and finds himself lay on a bed before he is pounced on by three girls wincing tom says can you get off me girls i'm sore. violet say's i'm not surprised, you have been thashing around screaming in agony for the past three days, it looked like an invisible torturer had you under the cruciatus curse for three days. tom says that is why the person is best to be killed after being under the cruciatus curse because they relive the pain and suffering of it, that was what was happening to me and it will happen for another two weeks yet. lily says is there any way to stop it. Tom says one. lily says what is it. Tom says you won't do this one after what you did for me because the only way to stop it is to kill me. James gasps. tom says I will be fine it only happens in sleeping hours, if the person is weak minded it will drive them mad but, if they are strong minded they will be able to keep a sane mind, I know with you all by my side I won't become dark again. madam Pomfrey says there is another way to stop it the source is where the spell hit we need to heal it. tom say's I didn't know that spell's damage could be healed. the girls walk over and point their wands at toms stomach and start muttering and when they are done they say how do you feel. tom says much better thankyou. Then tom turns to james and says um sir when did I start screaming may I ask. James says just after we brought you here three days ago, all your muscles tensed up too your muscles relaxed themselves three hours ago and you stopped breathing at the same time we thought you were dead these three started crying that's the reason they threw themselves on you when you woke up non of us have left your side for three days lily's asleep over on the bed beside you because we made her. Lily wakes up and says what james dear. and then see's tom looking at her and she says your awake. tom says I heard I gave you quite a scare. lily says I think your body gave out for a while to the punishment it was being put under. tom says three days of watching the cruciatus must be torture to you. I didn't want you to see the after affects, I wanted to be somewhere isolated so nobody had to see it. James says you make yourself pay for trying to help the light with dark curses then want to be alone to suffer the after affects. You think about others a lot tom but remember you don't need to suffer alone there are people here for you we will always be there for you should you need a shoulder to cry on tom. Tom says I don't want have to fight anymore but I know I have to, to survive, i'm always watching my own back just in case there is some one who want me dead, there I have to have my eyes everywhere at one time because I am the former dark lord i'm wondering why the dementors didn't just give me the kiss when they had the chance nott walk's in and says that can be arranged tom since we are here james stands up along with the three girls and says what do you want Nott. Nott says pleasantry's Mr potter I am here for tom or at least his life violet points her wand at Nott and yells crucio. he falls to the floor screaming in pain then she pulls up her wand breaking the spell walking over to him as she breaks it the other two girls following and leans over him sticking her wand in his chin and says do you want to repeat what you just said Nott hmm? Nott says I came for toms life. violet says I think you have signed your own death warrant death eater. standing up properly but still pointing her wand at him she yells avada kadavra just as madam Pomfrey walks into the room. Madam Pomfrey screams and ducks behind a bed thinking there are death eaters in the hospital wing. James says it's ok madam Pomfrey he is dead. Madam Pomfrey says don't tell them where I am violet says it's a bit hard miss I just killed him and he was the only one here madam Pomfrey steps out from behind the bed and says who used the curse? violet grins and says i'm the curse happy one miss. Madam Pomfrey says why are you using that spell anyway miss potter. Violet says for your information madam we are defenders of this community and have permission off the ministry to use those spells if necessary and don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to ok I did what was necessary to save your patient you should be thanking me not asking questions about my motives thankyou very much. James says violet that will be enough you are still tense from facing off with that death eater, I think you need to be checked out after that. violet says that was one sided dad. tom says he's right come over to the bed beside me violet, madam Pomfrey can check you out there. Violet walks over and sits on the bed and madam Pomfrey checks her out and says she has a cracked rib I will need to keep her in overnight to heal it I will need to check out the other two as well because that cracked rib looked like an old wound and it is not healing it will need to be broken then healed lily says what madam Pomfrey says I will have to break the rib to heal it but she will be staying over night then she says lily and harry come here please so I can check you too out madam pomfrey scans them and says these two girls have several fractures in their arms, legs and hands they shouldn't be able to walk your girls are in for a painful night breaking as many bones and rehealing them is extremly painful I don't like doing it but if I don't it can cause problems later the most painless way would be to vanish the damaged bones and regrow them lily says you can do that can't you. Madam Pomfrey says yes Mrs potter I can but your girls will be here for a while violet says how long exactly madam Pomfrey says 4 days I would be regrowing the limbs one at a time and she re scans violet while violet points her wand at herself muttering something and she says that crack just healed what did you say violet says I was muttering gibberish as I do every time madam pomfrey says gibberish or a spell that you three created. the three girls look at each other and say alright it's a spell we created I said healio comptletio it's more powerful than any current healing spell it will heal any injury or even poisoning it can even reverse death tom says what you created a spell that can reverse death harry says yes it's powerful as powerful as the patronus charm not everybody will be able to do the spell it was based on the patronus charm james says I am calling albus and the minister they need to know about this spell and that our girls were powerful enough to create a new spell two minutes later fudge and Dumbledore arrive in the hospital wing and say why were we called violet says attention over here you two madam Pomfrey if you would do the honor's of vanishing the bones in my arm for this demonstration she says of course miss potter and vanishes the bones in her left arm and she picks up her wand with her right hand and points it at her left arm then says healio completio and the bones start to reappear until her arm is back to normal fudge and dumbledore say what did you say that wasn't a spell violet says that was a spell Mr fudge sir the most powerful healing spell in existence fudge says how do you know who created it violet, lily and harry say we did sir. fudge and Dumbledore say what. violet says Mr Dumbledore sir can you bring that body over. and he does as he's told violet points her wand at it and says healio completio. and the body comes back to life and he tries to grab violet but violet says careful Nott or I will kill you again. Dumbledore and fudge are just standing there shocked. violet says now Nott you will join the side of the light or you will die. Nott says what other choice do I have? james says well you could run but I don't think you would get far. Nott says alright I join the side of the light I value life to much. violet says don't register this spell yet Mr fudge I want it kept secret for the moment there are infiltrators in the ministry so only what happens in this room everybody stays in this room Nott you are a spy for the light now ok. Nott says yes my lady. and walks to the door and violet says oh and Nott report back to me after the death eater meeting I will know if you lie remember that and tell them the what you know about that spell you want them to trust you remember that. Nott says I will be back after the meeting with news of their activity's my lady. violet says call me violet. Nott says yes my la- I mean violet sorry violet I almost called you my lady again and I am glad to be working with you the new lord is cruel. violet says thankyou for the information Mr Nott you may go Nott says thankyou violet my lady's harry says my name is harry and lily says my name is lily we will do more introductions when you return Mr Nott he says yes my lady's. the three girls just roll their eyes as not walks out tom says Nott has always been polite to women just watch out for flirting girls their mother says what tom says Nott saying my lady was just a start but if he is willing to join the side of the light it is not because of their lord it is because he wants to be closer to someone who has caught his eye that is on the side of the light he is a womanizer and you three girls have caught his eye he knows he can't be with you but he thinks he might be able to be friends with you that is why he is so willing to be a spy he will do anything for you three do you realize that and I do advise telling the death eaters that incantation. violet says there is a chance that they won't even be able to do it plus they would get their hands on your old body's ashes and try to bring you back in that. Tom says it won't work my soul can only inhabit one body at a time and it won't leave this perfectly healthy body for a long dead body. James says girls how long have you had those injures for? Harry says since the first time we were in azkaban we have been suffering in silence because we didn't want anybody to know what happened there we knew if they found out about the injures that they would start asking questions. James says how did you get them? Violet says we don't want to talk about it. James says girls violet says alright we will tell you the dementors let bellatrix into our cell so she could beat us up that is why we used the cruciatus curse on her it was payback when she came to hogwarts it was to beat us up again but she didn't count on us using our animagus forms against her she was going mad on our second visit to azkaban but we finished the job and when she came to hogwarts well you know the rest. James says no I don't violet please do tell violet says well we when the daily prophet arrived one morning saying that a prisoner had escaped, we knew that the prisoner was bellatrix and that she was coming after us so we knew we had to leave the grounds of hogwarts to keep everybody safe because she only wanted us after all and us staying in the grounds puts everybody else in danger so we left the grounds to meet her happy to meet death if necessary to protect everybody else. James, tom and lily say you planned on sacrificing yourselves four the safety of others without thinking about your safety as well that is both noble and stupid. Violet says we defeated you tom when we were one year old. James says never mind scaring him half to death before hand girls. tom says don't remind me that is the most embarrassing moment of my life I was in my fifty's and beaten by three one year old but those three one year olds de aged me to sixteen ten years later. Harry, lily and violet are having a giggling fit while james face palms himself tom says it's not funny you three, the three girls just burst out laughing tom says mrs potter are you sure you didn't give birth to three banshee's lily says sometimes I ask myself that question violet says we are not banshee- and trails off as her eyes glaze over along with her two sisters and tom then a lightning bolt shaped cut starts to appear on their foreheads and their vision comes back to normal violet say ouch my head then looks at the five onlookers those being james, lily, fudge Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey and says what is wrong with you lot you look like you have found a Bogart hiding in your cupboard madam pomfrey walks over and grabs the mirror off the bedside table and hands it to her and says look at your forehead violet does as she's told and see's the cut and says oh well another injury to heal then she grabs her wand, holds up the mirror while pointing her wand at the scar and says helio completio but it doesn't heal violet says ah a cursed scar we need to find out how this happened and who did it and kill them it is the only way to heal it then Nott walks back in and says my ladys and my lord I am so sorry it was Narcissa who did this to you I couldn't stop her without giving myself away they say it's fine Mr Nott what do you have to report Nott says they are planning an attack on us while you are in here violet says is there anything else Nott says yes I can't go back spying again they told me to tell you everything I know and that if I ever go back they will kill me, Nott continues but I want to fight but for the right cause now tom says thats our only option we have school kids fighting them, Nott that is when you know times are desperate, it does not seem like the first war ended with my defeat, the death eaters just kept going melded into the shadows but just kept going, now that i'm back they are out in the open again it seems to be a link to me. Fudge says that's because you created all this nonsense in the first place. Tom says it does not matter who created it but who stops it, and the ones who will stop the death eaters are sitting on beds in this very room, we are the only ones who stand a chance remember Mr fudge tom marvolo riddle, if you change the lettering to the correct sequence it says I am lord Voldemort, I am the dark lord I know how they think be glad you have lord Voldemort on your side. and fudge flinches tom just starts laughing and says are you still scared of me mister fudge, remember I don't go by the name Voldemort anymore, as I am from the most ancient and noble house of riddle or potter if you so wish it.

three days later:

harry, lily, violet, tom, hermione and Ron are walking down to hagrids Ron and hermione arguing with violet about something violet says because we need information Ron says but what if he has a go at us hermione says I agree with violet violet starts to argue back with Ron but tom says Ron hermione get back to the castle now, violet listen violet says what is that tom says I would recognize that hiss anywhere that is nagini my snake which means there are death eaters here the four defenders point their wands at the sky and say morsmordre and their emblem shoots into the sky but then dissipates tom says we are safe. Narcissa says you are safe, sorry for the scar but i'm a spy too they needed to make sure they could trust me, I thought I would bring nagini along we need to get this war over. tom says we are trying Narcissa we are really trying oh i'm sorry for what I did to Mr Malfoy and all the stuff in the past. Narcissa says tom have you been spoken to about apologizing. then the last of the death eaters appear and say ah Narcissa you disappoint me consorting with the enemy. Narcissa says I wasn't I was about to kill them. another death eater says don't lie Narcissa and the first points his wand at Narcissa and says any last words Narcissa. Narcissa says you four look after my son and make sure these bastards pay for my death. tom say we will Narcissa. and the death eater yells avada kadavra. the spell hits a centaurs shield surprising the death eaters and killing one of them Narcissa is still waiting for the spell to hit and violet says centaur why would you help us the centaur says because every time you fight we watch you and you four as well as this lady fight with honor unlike this lot you won't kill if you don't have to. tom says do you know who I am the centaur says yes your name is tom you are the former dark lord but you chose to leave your dark path of carnage and destruction. Suddenly the four defenders become surrounded by a thick fog and four sets of blood red orbs suddenly appear in the fog, they walk towards the death eaters. The source of the glowing red orbs appears out of the fog scaring the death eaters, as the source is the defenders themselves. Their eyes have become glowing red orbs and they say you shouldn't have done that peter how did you get your position as leader of the death eaters anyway peter actually never mind the four of the point their wands at the death eaters and yell petrificus totalus tria. petrifying all the death eaters and accidentally petrifying Narcissa and the centaur violet turns her red orbs and her wand the centaur but tom says not yet they will prefer to say like that for a minute while we take these death eaters back to the castle. Violet yells kingsley. kingsley appears and see's four pairs of glowing red orbs looking at him and sends his patronus back to the castle with the message albus get james and lily and get to the castle grounds now. Violet says why are you looking scared kingsley, we are your allies and friends. Kingsley says that would be more believable if it wasn't coming from somebody with glowing red eyes violet says what are you talking about my eyes are green like my mother's lily, james and albus come running down but stop short when the four defenders look over at them and violet says mum will you tell kingsey that my eyes are green like yours. James says who are you? Lily says I can't say that about somebody I don't know. Violet just bursts into tears and harry says mum how could you do that to your own daughter james says I don't know who you are but don't speak to my wife like that. Harry says would you like to see the cut on my forehead that scared the hell out of you three days ago. lifting up her hair revealing a lightning bolt cut james says oh my god lily these are our children what the hell happened to your eyes they are red. harry says no they are not. albus says they are girls that is why your parents could not recognize you. albus conjures four mirrors and hands them to the four defenders and says look at your eyes. the four do as they are told and they say holy shit our eyes are red. violet adds awesome. james says violet or is it lily or harry I can't tell you apart violet say you were right the first time. james says well anyway why do you always turn something weird, freaky, dangerous or bad to something good. Violet says I have already explained this to you dad it is a special talent looking bored and pretending to examine her nails just then their eyes start to return to their normal color but then their hair color changes toms to blue, violets to purple lily's to turquoise and Harry's to pink james says oh no we have not just animagus's but metamorphmagus's as well. james says you four are going to fun with me and Kingsley later. the four defenders say why. James says because you four have a secret you have been keeping until now we will see you four at auror training later. Kingsley says see you later at auror training I will take the prisoners from here. the four defenders says their farewells and leave and violet says lets go and get some rest and they walk up to gryffindor tower without saying anything to each other and go wordlessly to their beds. **(hi Nathanjack here again I hope you are enjoying the story so far i'm sorry about the tom riddle self torture part I found that part very hard to write as tom riddle is my favorite character in the harry potter series anyway please read and review many thanks til next time Nathanjack out)**


	7. Auror Training, The Prank And The Stone

chapter 7: auror training, the prank and the stone

violet wakes up with one thought on her mind to scare the hell out of the whole school so she gets tom and tells him her plan and tom says isn't that a little dangerous? Violet says no not if you know how. Violet wakes up lily and harry and tells them her plan and they say awesome so they surrounded by an ominous fog as their eyes turn red

two minutes later

the four defenders are walking towards the room of requirement the fog still surrounding them and their eyes still glowing red while students are here and there screaming their heads off professor Mcgonagall walks out of a classroom with lily Evans and see's the fog with glowing red eyes and they start laughing the four continue walking and before long arrive at the room of requirement. Tom pushes the door open and they walk in james and Kingsley are already there when they see the fog with the glowing red eyes they say holy hell what the hell is that? The four defenders start laughing and let the fog dissipate and violet says that was awesome. james says that was not awesome you scared us. violet says along with how many students? Tom says I think we scared half the school. then lily starts muttering as if she is talking to herself and the next second Kingsley and james are shoulder deep in water while the four defenders are rolling around on the floor laughing. Kingsley says james watch out for these four they have played two pranks on us in a minute. James says I know they aren't even the first generation of marauders and they are outdoing the first Kingsley says how would you know james nobody knows what happened to the first generation of marauders. James says well you are stuck in a puddle with prongs at the moments Kingsley I am one of the first generation marauders i'm prongs sirius is padfoot remus is moony and peter Pettigrew is wormtail. Tom walks over and says do you two need help they say if you four want to be pummeled to death, sure. violet says walking over fine stay there then we will just turn it into an attraction. james says please no I will do anything harry says anything. james says yes anything lily says alright we are going over here to discuss your fate violet says what shall we make him do? tom says something embarrassing. violet says I know we make him wear a maids outfit and act as a house elf for us and anybody else who comes to the house for the first two weeks that we are at home but we will invite sirius and remus to stay as well just to humiliate him. tom says perfect. They walk back over and say your fate has been decided if we help you out dad then you must dress as a maid and act like a house elf for us and anybody else that comes to the house plus we will invite sirius and remus to humiliate you. james says and when am I to do this? Violet says the first two weeks we are home for. james says typical. James says you four are cruel. Kingsley says what about me violet says oh your fine Kingsley we are just picking on our dad anyway Kingsley do you want to come over for the first two weeks of the holidays? Kingsley says sure I'd love to especially if its to humiliate one of my auror's. Violet and Tom pull them out then harry and lily both yell impedimenta. Violet and tom yell just as james and Kingsley start to raise their wands expelliarmus disarming both james and Kingsley. violet and tom catch their wands and tom says remember you have to be ready when facing off with the dark lord and his fellow defenders I don't change the rules in training you know. James says we are supposed to be training you not you training us. Violet says how are you going to train us when we just disarmed two of the worlds greatest auror's excluding mad eye he is the world's greatest. Kingsley says mad eye thinks you four can take his place as the worlds greatest auror but as there are four of you, he says that he thinks you will be the worlds greatest four auror's. James says you four are willing to sacrifice yourselves for others that is one of your greatest strengths. Violet and harry surprise them by suddenly pointing their wands at them and yelling langlock. Kingsley and james are in shock to find that their tongues are glued to the roofs of the their mouths. Tom and lily point their wands at them and yell finite incantatem and the four defenders fall to the floor in fits of laughter. James says to Kingsley they are as bad as I was at school. Kingsley says what did you do? Oh I just disarmed Snape and then decided to torture him a bit. Kingsley says I can see where your girls get it from. Kingsley says thats enough for tonight you can go back to the gryffindor common room now. The four say goodnight and leave but instead of going to the common room they come up with a plan and go down to an abandoned classroom in the dungeons

two days later: hogwarts:

the four defenders have been missing for two days a strange fog started coming from underneath the abandoned classroom door around the same time that they disappeared Severus meets up with the rest of the teachers in the staff room and says have you found them yet? Minerva says no you? Severus says no. then they hear a scream coming from the dungeons and Severus says was that coming from that abandoned classroom in the dungeons? Minerva says I think so. Severus runs down there closely followed by Minerva to find the door to the classroom open, Draco Malfoy on the floor and four big black dogs prowling around him. James walks in and transforms into his stag form making the dogs turn and Minerva gasps when she see's the eye's they are glowing red james charges towards the dogs flinging them into the wall breaking their ribs and causing their eyes to change back to normal as well as to make them transform back to their human forms. Violet is the first to start coughing up blood closely followed by lily, harry then tom Minerva's shocked to see who it is and violet says can't breath drowning before passing out.

James transforms and sinks to his knees beside his daughters and says what have I done. madam Pomfrey rushes in and says get out of the way potter you have already done to much these four are drowning in their own blood, I need to stop it. She removes the blood from their lungs and then vanishes the broken ribs restarting the bleeding violet wakes up but is very weak and says our time in this world is almost up, I can feel myself fading. james says no you will live. then violet points her wand at herself and murmur's healio completio but nothing happens violet says i'm drained I have nothing left this is where I part ways with you I hope to see you again someday. violet closes her eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep just as madam Pomfrey says healio completio healing her wounds and repeats it with the others

six weeks later: hogwarts:

violet wakes up and looks around her and thinks so this is what heaven looks like. Dumbledore walks in and says a sickle for your thoughts violet? Violet says how did you die? Dumbledore says your not dead violet you have just woken up from a six week coma. Violet says you have gone barmy old man I drowned in my own blood I died. Albus says madam Pomfrey used the spell you and your sisters created to heal your wounds as you fell asleep. violet says what about tom, lily and harry, Are they ok? Dumbledore says look beside you they are stirring now. Violet does and see's that they are covered in bruises then violet remembers what happened and says where is my father Dumbledore says in the staffroom why? Violet says that is a need to know basis and you don't need to know just look after these three I will be back. Violet walks out of the hospital wing and transforms into the big black dog with red eye's and starts hunting it does not take long for her to find her prey as he has left the staffroom and is headed back to the hospital wing. James hears in his head hello father long time no see. and he turns around to come face to face with the big black dog and he bolts for the hospital wing the dog close behind and they both bolt in james being cornered by the dog then it transforms again to a silver wolf telling james who has cornered him and he says violet she transforms back to her human self and says angrily I almost died because of you as did the same nearly happen to the other three defenders we don't have the time to be lazing about in a coma for six weeks because of injuries, check to see who the animals are before you fling them across the room and into a solid stone wall when I woke up I thought I was dead. James says i'm sorry ok I was telling you four that over and over while you were in a coma. Violet says oh well we will just have think up another embarrassing punishment for you over the holidays and trust me you won't like it.

Later that night

violet, tom, lily and harry sneak out of the hospital wing and up to the gryffindor common room to find Ron and hermione they sneak into their dorms and change out of the clothes they are wearing into ordinary muggle clothes then they wake up Ron and hermione and say come on we are going through the trap door we need your help though Ron and hermione get dressed and say you four are still meant to be in the hospital wing tom says we were ordered by professor Dumbledore to get you two and get the stone so lets go before we get caught. You two don't have an option here this is the safety of the world remember. Ron and hermione say we weren't going to say no so lets go already. and they head for the third floor where they find Dumbledore waiting he says i'm glad to see you four brought Mr Weasley and miss Granger now I will keep the dog calm while you go and retrieve the stone but beware there are dangers down there be careful trust only yourselves don't trust anybody else you see until you are safely out of there. Ron says why the team for a stone. Dumbledore says it is a very powerful object that if in the wrong hands would be trouble. Violet says we will not fail you sir. Dumbledore says then I will help you with the dog if you are all prepared do you all have your wands and if necessary brooms? they all hold up their wands Dumbledore says good you are going to need them lets go. and they walk into the room with the three headed dog in it Dumbledore says fluffy move your paw. and he does revealing the trapdoor Dumbledore opens it and says go violet goes down first followed by lily, harry, tom, Ron then hermione violet says once she feels something going going round her legs incendio making fire come out of her wand and causing what was going around her legs to retract and the six of them fall to the ground continuing to the next challenge which happens to be a giant chess board they quickly defeat that challenge Ron getting knocked out in the meantime and continue on then they come to flitwicks challenge violet looks at the doors handle and see's that it is an old silver style then she grabs the broom and kicks off and quickly finds the key pinning it to the wall she lands and unlocks the door to find professor quirrels challenge already defeated so they walk straight through to Snape's challenge and there is a piece of parchment on the table on it, it says _danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, two of us will help you, whichever you would find, one among us seven will let you move ahead, another will transport the drinker back instead, two among our number hold only nettle wine, three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line, choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore to help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: first however slyly the poison tries to hide you will always find some on nettle wine's left side second, different are those that stand on either end but if you would move onward, neither is your friend; third as you see clearly all are different size neither dwarf nor giant hold death on their insides; fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Tom says I know this one the smallest bottle is the one that allows you to move forward while the largest one allows you to go back hermione you drink the largest one and go back for Ron and get him out and get Dumbledore we may not survive this but we can make sure the stone stays safe, now drink it and go. hermione drinks the largest one and walks back to way she came she turns around to say something but violet says go. and she steps through the flame then tom says we will do this one at a time violet you first. violet picks up the little vial and drinks its contents in one gulp putting it back on the table and stepping through the flame then lily picks up the vial and looks at it and see's that it has refilled and she drinks the contents and steps through the flames harry repeats it then tom and they are shocked at who they find violet says professor quirrel. tom says what do you have underneath your turban quirrel or should I say who do you have underneath your turban quirrel? quirrel says you four have been pests all year especially you tom. Then he mutters to himself now how to get to stone? is it in the mirror? should I break it? Then they hear a high cold voice use the boy Quirrel turn and yells come here boy tom says i'm sorry but I can't retrieve the stone do you want to know why? Quirrel says and why can't you retrieve it boy? Tom says because both me and the thing under your turban are one and the same therefore I am your master quirrel now take off your turban I want to speak to that thing under there i'm sure he would find what I have to tell him quite shocking quirrel takes off his turban and shows the four the back of his head tom say hello Voldemort do you know who I am Voldemort says no this can't be how did you get here? Tom says you no longer have any horcruxes Voldemort nor do you have the ability to create more if you try that piece of soul will come to me I am your good side I am kept alive by the pieces of souls from the horcruxes there are non left you are moral once more, you only live still because i'm here but if you get hit with a deadly curse in a full bodied form you will die. Then tom says violet go and retrieve the stone Dumbledore will be here soon. Voldemort says you are allied with that old fool. tom says I would rather be allied with him and the saviours than you brother because that is all you are now a brother. you are not me I am against evil more than half of your army has died in the past six months. violet runs back towards the door but is stopped by a flame wall that appears around the room then Voldemort screams kill her. and quirrel fly's across the room and puts his hands around violets throat but she grabs his hands causing them to blister and crumble then she grabs his face causing his face to blister and crumble then his whole body just crumbles to an ash like substance. violet pulls the stone from her pocket before the four of them pass out.

Three days later: hogwarts hospital wing:

violet, tom, lily and harry wake up from a three day coma and hear totally disrespectful albus they could have gotten killed they are still in a coma. violet says were a bit too wide awake for a coma don't you think, now don't talk about us behind our backs Pomfrey. and she storms in and says you four almost got yourselves killed. tom says we know the risks of what we do, so don't tell us off for it, we chose to go after the stone because Voldemort was after the stone for personal gain and we are made up of the same soul making us both the dark lord. violet says i'm going down to the leaving feast. Tom, lily and harry say we are joining you. Madam Pomfrey says if you are going to the leaving feast get out of here now. The four defenders say we are out of here and they jump off the bed and see that they are still dressed in their school clothes so they run to their dorms to change then they walk together to the great hall the great hall is decorated in Slytherin colors the four defenders go and take their seats at the gryffindor table not even bothering to listen to Dumbledore call out the house points because they know that Slytherin won then they notice the colors change to gryffindor colors violet says I didn't do accidental magic again did I? tom says it could have been either one of the four of us that did that but I do know Slytherin won. Fred and George say you four weren't listening to Dumbledore were you violet says no we had no need to Fred says you did he just awarded each defender 60 points and Ron and hermione 50 points putting us in first place we just got the house cup for the first time in seven years. soon the feast is over and they are heading home for the summer holidays Ron is sitting across from tom while the three potter girls are sat beside him Ron says how did you know Voldemort's spirit was underneath quirrels turban tom? Tom says you may not fully understand this Ron but I am actually his horcruxes we are one and the same but when violet restored the horcruxes to a single soul she had to split part of her soul and link it to mine when repairing it because she couldn't put the evil part back making me linked to violet, harry and lily soon they arrive at kings cross station, where they find their parents waiting for them Arthur and molly see tom and the three girls getting of and freak. Tom yells enough already Mr and Mrs Weasley. Arthur says how do you know our names. Tom says seriously Mr Weasley you fought my evil half in the first war we saw him this year, I call him brother because he is not worthy to be me. Arthur says you support the light right? tom says of course you are speaking to the wolf defender, harry is the phoenix, lily is the cat and violet is the dog. Violet is the leader of the defenders I just help her. molly says how are you and you know who connected. tom says please call him Voldemort because fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself anyway my soul is his horcruxes he is mortal again. he will be back, trust me on that but we will be able to kill him without harming me. Violet has made my soul separate to his, linking me to them, I won't go into detail you won't understand Mrs Weasley but I am on your side. James and Lily walk over and say hello molly, Arthur how are you both? Molly says james, Lily it's been too long. James says it has been molly say come over this summer we would love to catch up. Lily says we will see what we can do then molly turns to hermione and says you must be one of the defenders I have heard about Hermione Granger was it? Hermione says yes miss. Molly says why don't you come over this summer too Ron says your a good friend of his. Violet says and us. Just then Mr and Mrs Granger come over. Hermione screams mum, dad it's so good to see you again. Violet and Tom look at each, roll their eyes and start laughing and harry says mum lets go home they all say their farewells and leave for their separate destinations **(hi Nathanjack here again i'm sorry if this chapter didn't go as well as expected this is the last chapter in the potter prophecies: book 1 I hope the potter prophecies: book 2 meets expectations I don't think this one will I will have the next book up soon as I have plenty of ideas for it running through my head anyway as I always say please read and review many thanks til next time see ya Nathanjack out) **

**(ps: will put up on this story's summary when it's sequel is up til next time see ya Nathanjack out)**


End file.
